Funny year
by Minute Papillon
Summary: Skip all the'bla bla' , to make it short, it's a Chlex and my first fanfic. Reviews appreciated. Chapter 12 added.
1. A desperate and a so called Bob

My first Fan Fiction, so feel free to send your comments.  
  
Funny year, ch.1  
  
Torch Office.  
  
Chloe Sullivan little perky, nosy, blond reporter, editor of the Torch is tipping on her keyboard, at her desk, silently.  
  
Junior year 2002-2003  
  
New year. Fresh start. Okay, and also a fist time 'Diary Writer'. I don't have any idea about how to start a 'journal intime'. Let's say that a diary starts like this.  
  
Hi! Dear Diary, I'm Chloe Sullivan and my life sucks so mush that I'm actually starting a new life, new vision and most of all, WRITING a Diary. I'm giving you a name, from now on, you're a Bob. I must be totally desperate to do this 'Typical common thing of teenage girls habit'. Anyway.  
  
If I tell or write you, whatever, that my heart is shattered into pieces, does it count???  
  
Like you're going to answer me. I'm hopeless. See that's what I was talking or writing about earlier. I AM DESPERATE!!!  
  
Who am I kidding?????? I repeat, then.  
  
I AM A TOTALLY DESPERATE BROKEN HEARTED TEENAGE GIRL!!!  
  
Want me to share my pathetic little mellow Jell-O drama girl teen story???  
  
I fell in love, in LOVE, with a boy. The boy loved or still does love the little precious girl princess of this town. Then, the boy realized that I, Chloe Sullivan, was also a girl. Great! Isn't it??? Goes to the spring formal with me. Leave me at the dance to go save the precious from the blowing winds and POW!!!! I'm here.  
  
Sorry for the lack of details, Bob.  
  
Got to go to class.  
  
See you in a few.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Leaving this intimate session with a keyboard and computer, our intrepid left the office. All empty because now it's only source of life left the place, but not for long. So what's the deal? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
English Class.  
  
*Back of the class, last row, by the windows, here I am, as always!!! Good NEW START!!!! * She was bored. Okay, let's spare this lie. She was completely bored, let's face it. She looked by the window, saw people and cars, cars and people. Thinking about her boring day, boring week, boring month, boring year and finally, boring life. That she was beginning to feel suddenly sick and dizzy, completely sucked too. Then she found herself interrupted.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, care to share your thoughts with us?" said Mrs. Tania Garcia, the small woman with a south American accent.  
  
"Well, I feel selfish today." replied the blond.  
  
"Don't be insolent with me, now spill!" Garcia said, stunned by her words as everyone else except Chloe.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Chloe growled, surprised by the fact that she gave up her stubbornness that fast.  
  
"Sorry for that but still, we're waiting." she calmly said.  
  
"I just don't feel good, kind of sick." Chloe said. And everybody turned their head like this event was a world premiere. "What??? It's not because I'm Chloe 'the little blond reporter' Sullivan that I cannot feel sick!" right after her statement , her hand reached her forehead, the fever was growing stronger over her. She was turning whiter than usual. "So, sorry" Tania said and " Clark Kent get out of your mooning, Chloe has to go home so go ahead and give her a hand, please!" "What?" said Clark getting out of his usual state. "C'mon you heard me!" the teacher said, loosing her patience right away. He turned his head to the back where Chloe is. "Okay, ma'm." "Hurry, boy"  
  
He stretched out his hand to Chloe. "Come with me Chloe." he said worried.* She is still mad a little bit after me and really stubborn, I and everybody here wouldn't be surprised if she don't take it* But still, she took it and said nothing. And he helped Chloe to make her way down to the nursery.* I feel so sick* She was dizzy, walking now, felt like a marathon. And she collapsed "Chloe!" Clark yelled. He looked at her fragile face. He took in his arms and used his high speed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * He tried to join her dad, but no answer. After that, he called his dad to give him a hint about what happen about him skipping school. And he decided to call, Lex. 1 ringing 2 riggings 3-  
  
"Luthor, speaking" said a very non-enthusiastic non-warm voice.  
  
"It's Clark"  
  
"Oh, sorry about this. I'm just completely bored in Smallville and work. So why this call when you are supposed to be in class?" "I skipped well, not really , but technically you can it that way!" the younger boy said in a hurry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you know how to join Chloe's dad?"  
  
"Why? Well, I do but he's out of town. Why?"  
  
"Chloe is at the hospital I brought her here. She passed out, big fever and all." he said in panic.  
  
"Clark calm down" said Lex, not really used to hear his friend talk in such hurry, "Just relax! If you want I'll come and give you some company, you really could use some." he offered.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I'm coming right away!" and he hung up. *Everything to get away from this work!*  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * At the hospital.  
  
Clark's head buried in his hands. "So, Clark what happened to the friend of yours?" said a voice behind him.  
  
"Ah!" replied Clark startled. "You scared me!" said the innocent teen boy.  
  
"I called her dad he wants me to baby-sit her since I send him in Metropolis." Lex said coldly. * Like I need a teenage girl at my place and plus a REPORTER.*  
  
"Oh! Anyway, what did you say?"  
  
"I said yes! I may be his boss but the man cares a hell lot about his daughter and I didn't have enough guts to say no. He is out of town, for 2 weeks." he said to Clark.  
  
"The doctor said that she isn't in a good state."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, she hadn't ate for like 48 hours, her stomach was empty." Clark said worried.  
  
"Anorexia?" * Chloe an anorexic, got to be kidding*  
  
"Oh, no! Not that bad. She was just really tired, insomnia and stuff like this."  
  
"You should ask Chloe what's going through her life then." said Lex.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Clark slowly. Looking down at his hands.  
  
"Must be her mother. Her father told me a week ago that it was going to be 5 years that Mrs. Sullivan died." said Lex sadly knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Never really though about that. I mean she told about her mom but not the since when thing, she never really enjoyed talking about her mother's death. " he said sadly.  
  
"Mr Kent" said the nurse. "Would like to see her?"  
  
"Yeah." he aid on his way to Chloe's room. And turned his face. "Would come after, you know to tell her what her dad said. After all you are going to baby-sit her." he said to Lex, smiling at his friend face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Now go see her!" he replied. * Poor girl. Clark cannot even realized that she loves him. Lucky man. But really dense boy.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The dark-haired boy was sitting next to her, holding her hand.  
  
"Hey, Chloe!" he said, trying to sound cheery.  
  
"Hey." she said weakly. Looking at the ceiling with her watery eyes.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked , handing out his hand to touch her forehead, still hot.  
  
"No difference. It sucks." she stated.  
  
"The Jell-O, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. But not only that! My father is not here for two weeks! This LuthorCorp! The guy has enough guts to send him away when I need my father the most! Why didn't he send somebody else? " she said aloud.  
  
"C'mon. Lex already knew this, your father told him. Maybe he needed to get away from this after all he is your dad, maybe he's sad too. Why haven't you told me about your mom?"  
  
"Clark, I needed to get away a little bit, too. He's not the only one. I know he misses her too. but, I just don't want to miss both my parents. That's all. I know I sound selfish, but I just don't like it. I should have asked him to go with him!" she said getting already tired.  
  
"Don't push it. It's not the time, now you're here to relax not to turn worse." he with that he kissed his forehead. "you also have another visitor." and he left.  
  
"Nice to see you, Clark." she whispered tiredly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At her big surprise she saw Lex Luthor entering her room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Happy to see you too!" he replied grinning.  
  
"Hi! Now, what are you doing here Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"It's Lex! I called your dad to tell him your state and he asked me to take you to my place while he's in Metropolis." he answered slowly not to turn her mind into scramble egg.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. But I think getting home will be fine by me, I do not need a 22 years old billionaire babysitter!"  
  
"Your father though you would that's why he asked me. You really don't need to be alone anyway. Viewing what you've done to yourself. Your father doesn't want you to be sick. He knows and I also do too, so please accept the fact that you may need a babysitter while he's gone, for your father's sake." he said staring in her blue dimmed eyes.  
  
"Okay. Only for my father. It must have been hard for to say yes, since I'm nosy reporter and all. Takes a lot of courage. You better feel lucky that I'm sick because I usually don't give up that fast! So, it's a yes." she said shooting him a beautiful smile.  
  
" Good. The doctor said you'll be leaving this bed right away after our little meeting, so get ready." he said answering to her smile by his.  
  
"Okay. Now leave the room, I'm not leaving this place with my hospital gown."  
  
"Oh. I though you could use a hand." he said. And he winked at her and shot another smile. * she makes me feel so silly sometimes. 'though that you could a hand' smart Lex. Nice move.*  
  
"Don't ruin your luck now leave please!" and he left.  
  
*He's cute when he smiles. OH GOD! I'm not thinking that. Yes. I am. I need my Bob.* She let out a sound of desperation. She was completely desperate now about writing in her so called diary named Bob. 


	2. The JellO can be really bad for your hea...

Funny year- part 2  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * The little blond wasn't exactly in the 'sunshine and Loli-pop, Oh Happy day and it's a beautiful day' shape. She was completely officially in decomposition state. I'm just being nice here. She looked so tired and she had the impression that her whole body had turn into the composure of jell-o that she ate right before leaving the hospital. *Way to go! After two other of this composure and I turn into RIP. And I'm out of this hellhole. I'm having unholy thoughts here. Really, I'm ready to put an end to my life by thinking about eating some jell-o. I wonder if Lex ever ate some jell-o in his life? I'll have to make sure that this question is off record. *  
  
She glanced a look at Lex in the elevator. He wasn't really tall but not that small either, about 6 feet tall. Okay he wasn't tall like the guy of her dreams that's why she wasn't really thinking straight. After what happened with Clark and the dance, the fire of her crush started to fade. But it wasn't completely dead, but almost. So it didn't really matter anymore. As she used to think so. She hadn't quit the staring.  
  
He turns to face her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked half amused by her face.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about unholy thoughts about how to save myself by keeping a diet on the Jell-o of this hospital. But thank God you're my hero!" she said smiling, thinking about her hero, naked in jell-o, but not every jell-o, the most yummy jell-o because Lex was surely making it yummy enough. *The jell-o again! Bad influence on my mind. That's the reason why jell-o is that bad for mental health. See that's why they keep giving some of this yucky substance at nuthouses a.k.a. psychiatric hospital for insane people. How can they do that? It's disgusting. My mind is again suffering of digression. *  
  
"You must thinking about me eating some jell-o, are you?" he asked her.  
  
"Well have u ever had some?" she asked him, not believing that they are having a passionate conversation about jell-o. Good topic!!! I mean really.  
  
"Yeah. When I use to go visit my mother. I liked to play with my spoon full of jell-o and turning it like it was some rocket." he said. *When did I get that sentimental? *  
  
"I use to that to!" she exclaimed herself. These haven't even noticed that the elevator stopped and its doors were wide open. Some patients looked at them, waiting.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Chloe said. She pulled Lex by his sleeve so they could finally leave this place.  
  
*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Outside of the building if we can call it that way. In Lex's Porsche.  
  
The seat was squeaky and annoying. She didn't really like to sit on this thing. Lex started the engine and drive rapidly. He hasn't hooked his belt. So while he was driving she took it by his side and hooked it. He turned his head to her and smiled.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't want to go to the hospital twice in a row because of your lack of caring." she answered.  
  
"Good thing. Now do you want to go get your stuff?" looking carefully at the road and trying to slow down a little.  
  
"Yeah. Get my pyjamas, my laptop and everything necessary."  
  
"Okay. Then to your house we go." he said in a kind of sensual way. The guy is charming, you have to admit, and he has the looks and the eyes everything dreamy. But all the women are blind because they all are impressed by his wealth. But not Chloe she just though that he was a man like everyone just luckier in his business life and the fact that he almost completely sucked like hell at human relationship.  
  
They made their way to her house.  
  
"Hurry." Lex said to her.  
  
"Well you'll have to help me here, if you want to finish fast. I do have a lot of stuff to bring after all, I'm a girl, you know!" she said looking at him with gleaming eyes. They started living again, their fire was awakened.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
She made her way down to the kitchen and took a green garbage bag. She ran up the stairs showing her index at Lex, which meant that he had to follow her.  
  
She opened the door of her room. It was colourful and alive. Lots of style exactly revealing her spicy and fiery personality. She opened her closet and put her clothes in the bag rapidly. She wasn't taking her time. The closet was now empty. He looked in it and saw two dresses. The one that she wore at the spring formal and in front of it the dress that she wore at Lana's party. She looked at him.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to need them. Unless you're hiding something from me like a formal dinner with your business associates not that I care." he smirked at her comment.  
  
"What are you trying to say? It is not like you already have been at nights like these," he said waiting for her answer.  
  
"That they surely are mundane. Thank God I haven't put a foot in these great ballrooms because my dad told me how boring it was." she said. His eyebrow was arched; he was looking at her with a questioning look.  
  
"Your father hates these nights?"  
  
"Well, most of them were boring." she said with a grimace upon her face.  
  
"Oh. He didn't seem that bored when I was looking at him and also talking to him."  
  
"Well, he was. Believe me, he told me."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
She poked his shoulder with her finger.  
  
"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, we're talking about my dad here. I know him better that you do."  
  
"Okay. If you say so," he said smirking widely at her.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're 'if you say so' s they are getting on my nerves!"  
  
"If you-" she stopped him by throwing a pillow at him. He looked at her, his mouth in an O with big eyes.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"It was for making me loose my nerves!" she said back at him. Loving the man's face.  
  
"I'm finished! Here we go, the Luthor Manor!!!!" she screamed running down the stairs with her big bag. But she tripped and fell down the stairs. Her head right on the big green bag.  
  
Lex ran down to go see her. Her head was ranged on the left side. He bent down and put his hand on her head playing with her blond locks. He put his head next to her. To look into her eyes. They were opened. She had a smile and she cracked up. She was laughing like crazy.  
  
"What's so funny? You could have killed yourself!!!" Lex said. Worried because of her mental health.  
  
"Maybe. But you have to admit that the fall was funny. And your face so priceless that even all your money cannot reproduce it!" she was still laughing.  
  
"So you are making fun of me here?" he said and he stretched his hands and tickled her. She was laughing so much that she had tears rolling down her pink cheeks.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!" she screamed. Her legs were kicking in the air and Lex was now almost on top of her, tickling her. See the picture? "STOP!!!!" she screamed again. He was laughing too. A nice and masculine sound.  
  
"It's not funny. I have to go pee!!!" she said trying to stop the uncontrollable laughs.  
  
He stopped he released her. She made her way to the restroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * *  
  
After this little escapade they went to the Luthor manor.  
  
"So this his your room for you two weeks vacation at my manor!" he said exhausted about his visiting shift.  
  
"Wow. Twice as big as mine! Is this a water bed?" she said pointing her finger at the bed.  
  
"It's water one why?" he said looking at her.  
  
"You sure I won't get sea sick or if you prefer water bed sick?" she said worried. The bed was freaking her out all right. She never had been on one.  
  
"You want me to try it with you?" he said sexily waiting at her comeback.  
  
"Why not?" she said knowing that he was teasing at least she hoped so.  
  
"Okay." he said and jumped on the bed like a tiger attacking his prey. And she followed him. The bed was moving, we heard the water moving and almost singing.  
  
"I totally love this thing!!!!" she screamed. They stopped moving and jumping. Not everyday that you see a guy in Armani's jumping on a waterbed. It's a nice vision, though.  
  
They were looking at each other. Chloe was the first to move and sit on the bed in Indian style. He just stood up and looks at her. *She is beautiful and she doesn't even know it. That's a shame that I cannot show it her. I may be her baby-sitter but who said I had to do my job correctly after all I never baby-sat until today. So why not do a couple of mistakes. Shit! She's sixteen! C'mon Luthor control your thoughts here!!! *  
  
  
  
She was looking at him wondering what was going through his mind. He looks concentrated and sexy. How does he do that?  
  
"Lex?" she said, worried about him a little.  
  
"Uh-?" he said leaving his thoughts behind.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry. Only jell-O isn't part of my menu," she said smiling at him.  
  
He looked at her, her smile was lighting up the room. And he like that but it was also frightening. He was melting in front of her and second though he was maybe drooling.  
  
"HELLO?" she yelled.  
  
"Okay. I heard you there's no need to yell!" he yelled. Her eyes big blue watching him and her smile vanished. He noticed the new look on her face.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off," he said softly. He walked to her and extended his hand. She looked in his eyes and saw in his eyes that he was truly sorry. She took his hand. He lifted her up. They looked in each other's eyes and stood there silent.  
  
HE interrupted the moment.  
  
"You know. Why don't you unpacked your stuff while I make dinner?" he suggested.  
  
"You! You plan to make dinner as meaning the cooking and everything?" she asked stunned.  
  
"Yes. Why is that surprising?"  
  
"Well there are maids everywhere! Anyway! It's a good idea! Why not?" she agreed smiling widely at him. He couldn't help but answers hers back.  
  
He left the room. And she immediately jumps to get her laptop.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** *  
  
Dear Bob,  
  
Something weird his happening to me. My feelings are erupting like a volcano but for a different person and guess what he also is unattainable like the other one. I don't if he whether is just a flirt or someone that I may be anticipating some feelings for him.  
  
That wouldn't be such a surprise. He's so hot. I'm so sorry Bob. It must the jell-o or something. You sure need some update.  
  
See my mother died 5 years ago. I was a little depressed missing her and everything. I hadn't ate for about two days because that. And I collapsed in the hallway on my way to the nursery while Clark was helping me to get through this. He brought me to the hospital and I woke up. Clark was there so was Lex. My first crush and now my second. Are you following me?  
  
Now he's babysitting me. Isn't that great? I'm passing two weeks with my new crush. Funny but true. It's such a funny start for a school year.  
  
Bye Bob  
  
I hope that you enjoyed my little update.  
  
-xxx-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * *  
  
She decided to change herself into a more comfortable ensemble. She was getting undressed when she heard something.  
  
"Chloe!" said a voice and a knock on the door  
  
"Hold on a second!!!!!" she squeaked when he entered the room. Her back to him. She was truly trembling like a leaf. Panicking.  
  
"Sorry." he said again. He couldn't take his eyes of her sweet and creamy back. He walk his way to her and he putted a hand on her lower back. And he whispered in her ear, huskily.  
  
"Don't be scared, I know how the little Jesus made the woman. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Hurry up if you don't want to eat cold." he finished his sentence by licking her ear lobe. A wave passed through her spine.  
  
And he left her, alone in the room. All stunned and red like a tomatoe. 


	3. Hairy people and some pointing fingers

* Oh God! This didn't happen to me few seconds ago! Oh no! A felt wave passed my spine. Yes! It did! So I'm finally over with the crush on Clark but replaced by a man name LEX LUTHOR!!! * She looks at her reflection. She saw a girl a flushed and all red. She put on her sport bra and a top and left her room.  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
* What have I just done? I just put my hand on her bared back. Soft skin so fresh and empoisoning. I guess that she isn't aware about how her innocence is powerful. It is powerful that it's actually making me lose control over my thoughts. I think I like her and I do have a feeling that she does feel the same about me. She's smart and I'm sure that she'll understand if I'm actually attracted to her. Would she? *  
  
He heard some noises coming from the corridor. Must be Chloe, who else could it, be? She was there looking at him with big blue beautiful eyes. She was fire and he was ice. Opposites attract. Negative and Positive. They could certainly be perfect for each other but the age and experience were putting them apart.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" she asked. She smelled the scent. It was spicy and intoxicating.  
  
"Some Tortellini's with some cheese sauce and spicy chicken." he said smiling at her.  
  
His smile was beautiful and breath taking. He was a true charmer, straight to the bone. *I wonder from whom he got that charm? Certainly not by his father!* His blue icy eyes changed into a mixture of happiness and pleasure. She was so expressive. She just walked all the way to the table. Letting out a big yum' sound. She was also pointing her stomach, showing it off made him realize to put some more food in her plate.  
  
"Sounds delicious. You know you should send my father more often so I can enjoy your cooking." she joked. She just said that like this, to make the situation less tense.  
  
"I wont mind." he replied looking at her while he was eating.  
  
"OH." she said, surprised. Did he really have an intention of doing that? Sure, it would be fun but hey, maybe the guy just wants to be friends with her.  
  
"Do you like it?" he said pointing the meal with his fork.  
  
"Yeah. It's delicious. Have you ever thought about doing a show, you know, like this guy."  
  
"You mean the naked chef?"  
  
"Yeah. I truly think that a lot of women will enjoy this show much more than his. You're kind of, less hairy. I think." she said blushing slightly at her own remark.  
  
"Maybe but I'm a businessman, not a naked less hairy chef." he chuckled a little bit, at the idea.  
  
"Yeah. I Know but it was just a suggestion." she said that and started to blush uncontrollably.  
  
"It's okay. You don't to be ashamed when you blush, you look beautiful." he said knowing that this comment wouldn't help the situation.  
  
"You're only saying that because you want to see me blush more!" she accused.  
  
"Maybe. I should try that more often." he said.  
  
The two of them finished eating in a heavy silence. They both had a certain urge to do what they truly wanted to do, which were (the urges) pretty hot and to not say sweaty. Naughty really naughty they were.  
  
"I'm stuffed!" she exclaimed. The pressure immediately came down. Both of them were more relaxed.  
  
"Want to go out?" Lex asked.  
  
"Where?" she asked him nervously.  
  
"Well, maybe take a swim, to relax after all there is a heat wave going on outside and I can ask Clark and his friends to come by." He said. Did her really have to bring that up, to make her feel worse.  
  
"No. I don't feel like swimming besides I hadn't brought my swimming suit. I know you're rich but I never thought about you having a swimming pool at your manor." She lied to him, sure she did know about the swimming pool but she had to lie, it was too much for her.  
  
"It's okay. Maybe tomorrow?" he said. * Am I begging her or something? *  
  
"Yeah. Great. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lex." she said making her way to the corridor.  
  
"Wait!" Lex cried out. He was holding her forearm gently.  
  
He looks at her. His eyes were burning and erupting.  
  
"Are you sure that everything will be alright? You know that you can talk to me. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I know." she answered, confused by the situation. He walked closer to her. Closing the distance between the two of them. Their eyes were still locked. She could feel his hot and warm breath tickling her face.  
  
"Why don't we talk right now? Listen I know that you are tired but I need to talk too. Believe it or not, I know what you are going through." he just finished his sentence that he felt her hand stroking his cheek. He leaned his head in its direction. Wanting her to touch him more. She was silent completely still. Her eyes were becoming watery. Rivers of pain and sadness growling into her. She exploded into tears and pulled her forearm away form his grip. With her free arm, she encircled his waist and hugged him. He wrapped his arms her, Improvising not knowing to do next he just said that he was understanding everything. She needed a shoulder to cry on and he was glad that she had chosen his.  
  
  
  
When she broke her tears from falling more. She saw a big round wet spot on Lex's shirt. What a day both of them were thinking.  
  
"Lex?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" she asked looking at him with an innocent child face.  
  
"Gees. The time!" he looked at his watch and it indicated almost midnight. It wasn't that bad but they ate half an hour ago, talk about timing.  
  
"Can I miss school tomorrow? I don't feel like dealing with the hole 'Are you alright? ' session coming up." she stated.  
  
"Why not? After all you can use a break. Right?" he said , sympatically.  
  
"Yeah. I can use one more day off, can't I? You know it's late but I don't feel like going to bed right now." she said.  
  
"What do you exactly have in mind?" he asked. Wondering about the level of fun and the possibility of maybe making out with her. Bad really bad. But he's still a man.  
  
"A movie? An interview?" she asked smiling widely at him.  
  
"You're that sick after all, aren't you? A movie sounds good, but the interview will have to wait until I make a final choice about it." he said. And the to of them made their way to the THEATER.  
  
Big TV, a big collection of Dvd's and all the super high technology stuff.  
  
"You are such a show off!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe. Anyway, what movie?" he asked.  
  
"Austin Powers!" she screamed.  
  
HE looked at her like she was completely nuts. She was sad and she, nevermind.  
  
"Don't look at me that way! My mother loved Mike Myers and so do I. So should you!" she said pointing her finger at her.  
  
"Chloe, do you know that you have a bad habit about pointing this little finger of yours?" he asked pointing his finger at her.  
  
"I know and do you want to know something?"  
  
"Yeah." he said.  
  
"you're the only one that is able to make me point my finger. It should flattered you ego by now." she said.  
  
"I'm hurt. Seriously you really want to watch a fally spy?" he asked, looking at her sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. Besides he's all the opposites of you!" she said with a big large grin.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked fully interested in her answer.  
  
"He's hairy!" she joked. "He doesn't have nice teeth and he has a disgusting style of fashion!"  
  
"YOU sure are a nice person. You are venting my charms." he said in a British accent.  
  
"can we start the movie?"  
  
"Why not?  
  
"But, Lex?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you that nice with me? Don't even think about pronouncing the crap about the fact that your Clark's friend so your nice with me!" she warned him.  
  
"Because you are intriguing." he replied. He was truly being honest with her.  
  
And with that, they started the movie and shut their mouths. 


	4. Have you seen my arrogant coldhearted ba...

A/N Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Erryn: Thank you! If you really want to know, English is my second language. So if I do some mistakes feel free, to make me know.  
  
I also realized that I skipped some words. Sorry for that! My apologies. I'll be vigilant.  
  
Funny year, ch. 4  
  
At the ending of the movie, Lex was starting to hear some funny noises. Hey turned his head and saw Chloe; she had fallen into a very sound sleep. She was snoring. You know the kind of noise that people are sometimes ashamed to talk about. He looked at her. She was there sleeping, dreaming about coffee cascades or having a nightmare about some big jell-O pyramid and snoring. It wasn't a big and loud noise like some Darth Vader. It was cute. Because in his mind everything concerning Chloe at this point were cute, sassy even sexy.  
  
  
  
She looked like an angel sleeping on this leather cloud. His hand landed on her shoulder and shook it little bit softly.  
  
"Chloe" said someone with a honey voice.  
  
"Uh" she replied still sleeping.  
  
"It's almost two o'clock, do you want to go sleep, in your nice waterbed. And maybe have hot and sweaty dreams about me?" he asked suavely.  
  
Her eyes immediately opened at the mention of her having dreams about him. That was so too much. He saw a glow appeared in them like a sunrise. Of all the woman in could found in the world he chose Chloe, a sixteen years old student and daughter of his employee. World was truly a cruel place to live in when it came to face situations like these. It didn't mattered anymore, it was already too late. He fell hard on the ground. One day he was on top of the world and suddenly fell. Fell in love, like writing your name in solid hard rock.  
  
His hand was still on her shoulder. He pulled it away. Even if it did bothered him more than anything else in the world. He didn't pull it because he wanted to, but because he had to. That was the trouble with the letters turning into capitals, TROUBLE. As if it wasn't frustrating enough she was stretching in front of him. Her shirt rose up a little bit over her waist. She was so pure, she truly had no idea about all of this made him feel, his hormones were racing. *Look at her! Darn, Chloe! You're making me crazy! * She made him want to scream over the TOP of the world.  
  
He was totally drooling, his eyes were transformed into blue intense flames and his face was covered into hunger. She stood up. Turned her back at him, to concentrate on her thoughts a little. *BRAIN! Don't give up on me! You're my only hope! Look at him! Hell no! I'm turning my back to him you obliviously don't know that I can't see him! Shut up you darn me! FOCUS. He's Lex and he's 22 years old! IT worked! My brain is awake now! * At this last real straight and intelligent thought, she turned and fell flush with his chest.  
  
She lifted her head, her eyes locked automatically with his piercing ones.  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that?" She asked, trying to conserve all her nerves in order.  
  
"Looking at you?" he teased, grinning at her like a child, he sure wasn't tired at all.  
  
"YEAH. Like I was some Oh! Henry!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I looked at you like you were some candy bar?"  
  
"Okay. You want a better description? Here you go. You were looking at me like Clark mooning over Lana. Clear enough?" she said. Daring him with her eyes to answer something worth his level.  
  
"No. I was mooning at you as if you were Chloe. Like this?" he asked, his eyes smiling at hers.  
  
"Way better!" she finished satisfied.  
  
Her hands locked behind his neck and she kept looking into eyes. She was standing on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. When she finished she saw his look. He was stunned, ha hadn't seen this coming, hasn't he?  
  
Then she yawned and waved her hand in front of him  
  
"Lex, I'm going to sleep. I do not want to suffer of sleep depravation!" she concluded, still waving her hand at him.  
  
His hand stopped it. "Goodnight Chloe." he said like they were nicest and his latest words on earth.  
  
"Goodnight to you too!" she said and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw her nice blond hair bouncing in the corridor and it vanished from his sight. He was now fixing the ceiling, thinking about this day. A rather funny one, he turned into a baby-sitter and fell in love. All this love awoke him when he saw her smile. CHEESY, I know but hey that's what love is all about. Now he solved the mystery, he know why the other boys in Smallville couldn't see her like she really is, they were intimidated by her intelligence. Her intelligence was sort of seduction. He knew what was taking about, her intelligence seduced him. And her face all sweet but yet spicy. She was too mature for her age; she already had turned into a woman a long time ago.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
  
  
  
  
In Chloe's room.  
  
She was walking around, she couldn't sleep and now she was getting too hot in here. She opened the window and a dry and heavy wind caressed her face. She looked at the stars, they all looked like they winking at her just like Lex did earlier. She kissed him, like that. Did she have any purpose? No. It happened like this. She closed the lights and throws herself onto the bed.  
  
3:45 AM. She still couldn't sleep all she was doing was moving and moving. She was all sweaty and she felt like she had done all the routines of the Smallville High cheerleading Squad.  
  
She stood and got out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
  
  
She walked in the hallway. She finally found the library. As she walked in she notice the hearth. The fire was illuminating the spacious room. She sat in one the leather chair in front of the fireplace. She felt a hand touching her neck.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping?" asked a husky voice in her earlobe.  
  
She was still like a stone. She heard his heavy breath. He went from the back of the chair to the front. He had an evil smile upon his face.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked in a hot way.  
  
"I wanted to. Have problems with people acting with their feelings?" she asked childishly.  
  
"Do you still want to?" he asked. All he got for answer was simple tiny nod.  
  
He brought his lips to hers. At first it was sweet and innocent but it turned into a fierce one.  
  
He was on his knees between her legs while she was on the chair. She took by his shoulder and pulled him onto her. His hands cupping her magnificent face. They tongues were wrestling with more 'agressivité' than WWF wrestlers.  
  
Do you know that the tongue is the strongest body part? (OUT OF THE CONTEXT)  
  
They cut their kiss to get some air. Her lips were swollen and she was breathing at a fabulous rhythm. He could see her nipples harden up a little through the material of her shirt.  
  
"why are we kissing right now?" she asked, completely loosing it.  
  
"Because we want to." he simply whispered in her lobe followed by a licking on it. his mouth trailed her jaw. But he was stopped by two small hands. She brought his head up to hers to see his eyes. They exchanged some chemical reactions. Her right hand caressed his cheek. He leaned in her touch. They kissed each other again. IT wasn't simply a physical attraction. All theirs cells united into a Jumbo one.  
  
He lifted her up surprised by his own strength. Her legs encircled his waist, she felt his man part aroused. He stamped her softly on the wall. His mouth descended to her neck and he could feel her pulse. His tongue licking her splendid skin. He was charmed by her. His hands under her shirt to touch her breasts. She didn't protest. Au contraire she let out a small moan of enjoyment . she was too hot.  
  
"Lex." she moaned softly. This moment was soft but was burning in ferocity.  
  
This sound that came out of her mouth made him go crazy. He stamped her more on the wall. He cupped her behind with one hand. Hey that guy had a lot of experience compared to her. Her hand unbuttoned his silky pyjama and touched his chest. When she felt how hard Lex was getting she moaned another time. She took off his night shirt and it fell on the ground. She rocked a little bit and it drove him crazy. She know understood how Lex was getting too much excited so she stopped , not ready to go anywhere farther.  
  
"Lex, we have to stop." she said.  
  
"I don't want to." he said selfishly as he continued to kiss and lick her neck.  
  
"Believe me, I don't want to either." she said.  
  
He looked into her eyes and he knew she wasn't lying to him. He stopped and put her on her feet gently on the cold hard floor.  
  
"You're right." he concluded.  
  
She noticed the sadness in his icy blue eyes but her hand reached his cheek. She was on her tiptoes again but kiss his cheek gently.  
  
"It's going too fast. I've never went this far before." she said innocently.  
  
"I know. I'm the one who pushed it . I'm sorry." he said,  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked getting a little bit angry.  
  
"what?" he asked in return.  
  
"Why do you lose your confidence? So suddenly! You don't have to be sorry! Because I'm not!" she said getting angry a little bit more.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I should ask something to you. Should I?" he said calmly and looked at her and she nodded.  
  
"Did you like it?" he asked in a soft way.  
  
"I did. But heck! You're not even my boyfriend and I don't know a lot of things concerning you, that's why I'm scared a little." she said.  
  
"Scared of what? Me?"  
  
"No, not you Lex. Me! Right now I'm all lost here and there and I don't even know what I want." she said feeling the tears crawling down her cheeks.  
  
He looked at this confused little angel. And he hugger her. After all, he was in the same position that she was.  
  
"If it can help? Would you mind if I ask you something?" he asked her nervously like he was sixteen all over again.  
  
"Yeah." she said.  
  
"Would do like to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a little shy smile, trying to look cute.  
  
Then she laughed.  
  
He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He thought that she hadn't take him seriously.  
  
  
  
"I'm not laughing at you. You just asked this in a way that every teen boys will asked the girl of theirs dreams."  
  
"I know but did it help?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and yes." she answered both his questions. She looked at the clock and it indicated 5 o'clock and a half.  
  
"I guess that we won't really fall asleep, look at the time." she said to Lex. He turned to see the indicated hour.  
  
"At this time you're probably awake getting yourself ready to go to school." he joked.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not going to school today." she said. Smiling beautifully at him and he smiled back.  
  
She hadn't changed him. He just became a better man when her eyes were landing on him and setting him on fire.  
  
  
  
"How could I forgot?" he said.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you say that you were a little bit distracted." she offered.  
  
"A little too much you mean!" he said to her offering her his best heart stopping smile. No doubt about it, he fell hard but really hard. And he loved it.  
  
"Don't you work?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes I do work, I am running a company remember?" he asked her.  
  
"So why don't you get ready and I'll try to cook an eatable breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"You cooking? Why not?" he said. He walk his way closer to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
And he got out the room smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
  
*I'm getting sweet now. Where is my arrogant cold-hearted bastard self? *  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Don't worry. Bob and the gang will eventually come back. Maybe in the next chapter.  
  
Minute Papillon (.( My nickname is by the way a French expression ) 


	5. New found frienship

Funny year ch.5  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days after the events.  
  
  
  
In the Torch Office.  
  
Chloe was at her desk. Typing again, to Bob.  
  
OH! Bob.  
  
It's the weirdest week of my life. Let's say the funniest to be less negative. Lex and I are a couple. I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend, I repeat this in my head a zillion times and I'm not tired of repeating it. I like this idea of me dating Lex. Not Lex Luthor big patron of the biggest company in America, on earth.  
  
I'm over Clark. YUPPIE!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH LEX!!! BIG UH-OH!  
  
Unattainable farm boy to an unattainable sexy billionaire. Big change of scenery.  
  
Can you picture a reporter going out with a billionaire? He's calm and I'm a fully excited person. I'm positive and he's negative. I'm fire and he's ice, well not in my case. Because in my case I make him melt. So do you get the picture?  
  
OPPOSITES ATTRACTS. Never thought that one day I'll believe that.  
  
I am really sorry to say this to you , but it's not my kind thing to write to something that isn't replying me back. What was I expecting from you?  
  
I think I should talk with Pete. Second thought, not really, he hates Lex's guts.  
  
Why not Lana? Yeah, she's a girl she'll understand, right?  
  
K bye,  
  
See you in a few!  
  
She closed the computer's window and logged on to see the issue of today's Daily Planet. Somebody knocked on the door. She was startled. She turned her chair. She saw Clark with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Hey." he said to Chloe.  
  
"Those are for?" she asked her friend pointing her finger at the bouquet.  
  
"For you." he said handing them to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked talking it. The were yellows roses.  
  
"Well to symbolize our friendship. I figured that since we haven't really talk because of the dance I thought that flowers will be a great start to be forgiven." he said doing puppy-dog eyes to Chloe.  
  
"Clark, we made this clear. Haven't we? Now why are you really giving my flowers?"  
  
"I told you, to symbolize our friendship. Yellow roses means friendship." he said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, thank you! I didn't mean to interrogate you. Why did I even bother ask you to gave me justifications! I feel so weird." she said concluded.  
  
"You welcome Chloe. I haven't take it bad, you are a journalist after all." he said nicely and he hugged for a long 2 minutes.  
  
"Ahem." said a voice coming from behind them.  
  
"Hey Pete!" Chloe screamed rushing in his arms.  
  
"Whoa, Chloe! It's nice to see you. You must have missed a lot, we just talked yesterday." he said.  
  
"I know, but I feel like I'm in bear-hugging donor today!" she exclaimed. She sure was in a happy mood.  
  
"You are happy today!" said Pete, smiling about the fact that he found his Chloe back.  
  
"You don't like to see me happy?" she asked. Giving him a Chloe trademark smirk.  
  
"No, au contraire my Dear." he said giving a nice smile. The three musketeers were back together.  
  
"So Chloe, what to go see a movie with me and Clark tonight?" asked Pete.  
  
"Well that would be great, I can bring Lana if it isn't an inconvenient?" said Clark.  
  
"Sorry, guys I can't I have some catch ups to do. " she said and her friends were looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, right." said Pete.  
  
"Is it because of Lana?" asked Clark.  
  
"You guys don't understand! I may be happy but I'm not up to go see movies. Haven't you realized that I'm sixteen and I have a billionaire babysitter!" she said insisting on the babysitter.  
  
"It's Lex, he sure can come with us if he truly wants to do well his babysitter job." suggested Clark.  
  
"Do you want me to repeat? I even don't want to have some coffee! Is that bad enough?" she asked them.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"No, PETE I'm not in my PMS'ing !!! I just don't feel good with you two making sure that my mental health is steady and great shape!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Chill out! Now you truly are back, happy a minute and another-"  
  
"Pete shut up!" both Chloe and Clark said. The three of them simply laughed.  
  
"Like old time. God I miss these times!" said Pete making it sound like the three of them were a whole bunch of oldies.  
  
"Yeah, about what? Three years ago?" said Clark.  
  
"Yeah, Pete I miss that too." said the dear Chloe.  
  
"You'll always stay my girl!" said Pete.  
  
"Whoa, what kind of moment we're having?" said Chloe.  
  
I think it's the kind of moment that makes us think about how we should always stick up together." said Clark smiling like crazy.  
  
"Maybe, but it's sentimental for me!" said Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, too intense man!" said Pete.  
  
"Well, is the three musketeers back together?" asked a girlish voice.  
  
"Lana!" said Clark, all happy of his day now that he seen his reason for going to sleep for awaking up in the morning. His sun.  
  
"Hey, Lana!" both Chloe and Pete said in unison.  
  
"Hi Pete. Chloe how are you? I heard about your mom!" she said, genuinely concerned by her 'friend'.  
  
"Yeah. But you have to let go, sometimes it feels good." Chloe answered her.  
  
"I know what you are talking about." she said to Chloe.  
  
"I know." and their conversation was interrupted by Clark.  
  
  
  
"So, Lana do you want go see a movie with Pete and I, and maybe Chloe?"  
  
"I'm sorry guys but I have to work at the talon. You know Nell's boyfriend is keeping my aunt busy." she hissed completely annoyed but not being mean about it.  
  
"Oh, it's too bad. Guess, that me and Clark are going to be bored tonight." sighed Pete.  
  
"C'mon Pete it's not like you cannot live without me, your girl!" said Chloe.  
  
"If you say so!" said Pete.  
  
"Anyway, guys! Have you heard the bell?" said Clark, crossing his fingers.  
  
"What?" The three of them said, looking at Clark.  
  
"We have some classes to go to, remember?"  
  
They all nodded and hurried to get out of the office as soon as possible. They were going to be late at Biology class.  
  
Who wants to miss sexual educational movies?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After school. In the Hallway.  
  
"Lana, may I speak to you?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Sure, what is it? the brunette answered.  
  
"I'mseeingsomeone." she blurted.  
  
"Good start. But you'll have to be clear if you want me to help you." said Lana in serious voice.  
  
"I'm seeing someone. BETTER?" she hadn't have a second to breathe because Lana was completely lost in the cheerleading strategy.  
  
" Oh my god!!!! It's great!!! Is that why you didn't want to go the movies? Who is it? Is he it cute? Nice? HOT? SEXY?" asked the brunette totally overwhelmed.  
  
"On question at the time! I don't know if I can tell you who it is. He's cute, nice, hot and sexy." she said.  
  
The brunette hugged her.  
  
"I'm so happy that you told me. The boys don't know?" she asked.  
  
"No, they don't and thank god they don't. I'll tell them but not right now." she said to Lana.  
  
"I'M happy that you told me, if you have some problem, which I hope that you're not going to have you can tell everything and otherwise you have to tell me every juicy details." she Lana, with a certain glitter in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Thank you again!" she said smiling like crazy. "Well, my babysitter is supposed to pick me up!" she said a little bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Is it Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Am I this easy to read? Oh my god, how did you found out!"  
  
"I was simply guessing and kidding. So it's Lex?" the raven-haired girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. It slipped, don't tell anyone, it's going to be our little secret." the blonde hushed.  
  
"You can be sure about that!" she finished.  
  
Then they heard steps on the ground. They turned and they both saw Lex.  
  
"Hi Mr Luthor." greeted Lana.  
  
"Hello, and it's Lex, by the way. I may be your boss but there is no reason to call me by my last name. Hello Chloe." he said to Chloe. He was staring at her with a smile.  
  
Lana saw him looking at Chloe with a smile dancing and shining upon his face.  
  
"I have to go, bye Chloe bye Lex." she said.  
  
"Leaving this soon ?" asked Lex. Having no idea about the exchange that Chloe and Lana had together.  
  
"I have some work at the Talon. See you tomorrow Chloe!" she said walking away.  
  
"Bye Lana!" Chloe said.  
  
When the brunette was finally out of their sight.  
  
"Did you tell her?" asked Lex.  
  
All she did was nodding and staring at the floor. His hand cupped her chin and lift it up.  
  
"So you're now officially friends with Lana?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. And I slipped out by the way. I'm so not like this usually. I guess is the excitement and everything-" she was cut off by a kiss.  
  
"You don't have to justify, I am not ashamed about going out with you. So it's no big deal. I'll understand if it takes you time." he whispered. And his sentence was replied by the little blonde licking his bottom lip.  
  
"Thank you" she said, happy about their understanding.  
  
"I guess we should somewhere, I suppose that you have nothing against that."  
  
"You are perfectly right!" she answered and kissed him again.  
  
His tongue was now invading the small recesses of her mouth. She moaned and her hands were sliding on his silky skull. He moaned at her touch. It was electrifying. Fireworks and Champaign. Mind blowing kisses. His hands landed on her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. They both stop because of the lack of oxygen.  
  
"We should go somewhere else." suggested Chloe.  
  
"I think I like this idea of yours." he said sexily.  
  
After this beautiful moment of passion they left the school. 


	6. Well somebody really has to pee! So bewa...

Funny year ch.6  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At the Talon. Saturday night, four days after Lana found out about Chloe and Lex.  
  
  
  
Lana was looking at Chloe and Lex , she was smiling about it. Maybe it was odd the fact that he's 22 and she's 16. But heck, Chloe was capable of making him smile. SMILE! Just this was enough to understand that they looked great together. She wanted to share her secret with Pete and Clark. But it wasn't her job to do it. It was Chloe's. She also had the extreme urge to go pee.  
  
  
  
She saw Clark coming by. * Oh! I need a break! not right now!*  
  
"What is that interesting?" he asked with a Kent-charm upon his tanned face.  
  
  
  
"Chloe and Lex, she's a reporter and he's a billionaire. She's the snarkiest person I've ever none and he's the calmest , and all they do is banter, All the time. I'm surprised that he hadn't brought the law suit yet." she said in a sweet way. Pointing them with her eyes. She was shaking a little, she needed to go pee badly.  
  
  
  
Clark's arched brow was making him look completely lost.  
  
"Trust me there's nothing funny about it. Poor Lex, he's living 14 days with her." he joked."  
  
  
  
"And you look quite tired ." he said smiling again.  
  
  
  
"I'm really tired, Clark." she lied, trying to make herself look tired even if her extreme wish was to go pee.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." he said looking at her with a worried look.  
  
She was faking. He's naïve, because he truly believed her. And the Oscar goes to.(drums) Lana Lang for lying to one of her best friends and wanting to go pee. And then she saw Lex and Chloe almost kissing each other. * Save the day, my girl*  
  
"CHLOE!!!!!" she screamed like an hysteric.  
  
Then Chloe and Lex let their closeness vanished. Clark looked at her like she was craziest person on earth. Then Chloe stood up and walk by, leaving Lex alone.  
  
  
  
"What is going on?" the blonde asked Lana and Clark.  
  
"It's urgent I totally forgot! The tape that I want to send to Whitney. You are not on it! How could I forgot about you!" she exclaimed like it was the most horrible sin on earth.  
  
"Relax. I'll do it. Why not?" said the blonde trying not to look suspicious.  
  
"Thank you. I need to go to the bathroom now. You see, that's why I screamed your name. Emergencies sometimes puts you in odd situations." the brunette said. Then the blonde came to her ear.  
  
"You are acting like a real fool here." she whispered. At the brunette replied.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, go. I do not want to witness someone peeing in their pants, at least not today." said Chloe.  
  
The brunette left the room. And Lex came by to solve what happened before his eyes.  
  
"What's with her?" he asked.  
  
"A Lana wanting to go pee." said Chloe with a big smile.  
  
"I've never seen her like this." said Clark in a worried way. Concerned about his precious.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, Clark. After all she just wants to pee." said Chloe sweetly.  
  
She felt really guilty inside, like some rats biting her stomach. [ Disgusting! ] Her friend had to lie to Clark, that's bad. She didn't want Lana to pay at her place because she was too chicken to tell Pete and Clark. How was she suppose to feel? Her new found friend had to lie for her. She hated the fact that she had to lie , too. She would have like to go see a movie or hang out with Clark and Pete and tell them the great news, but she needed to see Lex badly. At what costs? Could she lose her best friends because of her hesitation. She would have liked to screamed about her friendship and her new relationship with Lex. The problem wasn't that is was Lex that she was dating, the problem was her because obliviously Lex wanted to show it, to everybody.  
  
  
  
"Chloe? Are you here?" asked Clark with a very worried look. [Hey, I'll be worried too, if the persons I really on this earth will act like them.]  
  
  
  
"I'm here, Clark. What is it? I can't think when you're around!" she snapped.  
  
  
  
"I- Wait! Why are you biting my head off? I hadn't done anything!" he said getting defensive.  
  
*Where is Lex when I need him!?!* thought Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Guys, do you realize that this conversation is heading nowhere?" said a smooth voice, coming out from Lex's mouth.  
  
*MY HERO!!!!!*  
  
"Yeah. You must be right Lex. Even I don't understand what we were actually talking about!" excused Clark.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder from what planet I came from!" said Chloe.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Clark with questioning look.  
  
  
  
"You, boys don't even understand when a girl feels bad enough. Am I the only here that can see what Lana is going through?" she asked in exasperation.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled at Chloe. She was surely the best actress he'd ever seen.  
  
  
  
"She is going through something?" asked Clark getting worried.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. YOU are so dense! Sometimes I worried from what planet you came from! Can't you see it? She misses Whitney and you ask me what is going with her!" she said. Really good at faking an outburst.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go see her Chloe?" Lex suggested with a sly smile.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I should do that." she replied.  
  
  
  
And she left the boys alone.  
  
  
  
"What's with the girls?" sighed Clark.  
  
  
  
"They are mystique, Clark. All men on earth should have a manual of instructions to understand the female kind. Trust me I know what I'm talking about." he said to his younger friend.  
  
"Yeah. I have a tendency to forget that." said the innocent farm boy.  
  
  
  
"Can we move this subject on you?" Les asked.  
  
  
  
"Me?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Like, do you still have eyes for Lana?" he asked hoping for a 'yes.  
  
  
  
"No, not really. I decided to move my eyes on another prospect." he said in a funny vocabulary.  
  
  
  
"And who's your next prey? Pre tell." he asked with his eyebrow crooked up in a sexy way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's Chloe. You shouldn't be surprise, I mean she is so adorable and spicy." he sighed softly.  
  
  
  
"I smell a 'but' somewhere." Lex added. Trying not to be annoyed about what he was going to hear.  
  
  
  
"But, I don't feel that she is going to give me a second chance. Why do I always to realize these things after I hurt someone?" he said sadly.  
  
  
  
"Maybe, you are a little clumsy concerning girls." he suggested.  
  
  
  
Clark shook his head.  
  
"Maybe I should just take it slowly. Smooth, but not too slow. Like you." he finished.  
  
Lex smiled at this. He was like the big brother of Clark.  
  
  
  
"Take it easy, then." he said.  
  
  
  
"I have to go. It's been great to talk to you." he said smiling as ever.  
  
  
  
"Me too. I'll say hello to Chloe and Lana for you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." and he quits the place. All happy, having certainly no idea about what was going on.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lana, I'm so sorry." the blonde excused.  
  
  
  
"For what?" asked the confused brunette.  
  
"For making you lie. Look if you don't like it, tell me." she said.  
  
  
  
"There's no problem. In fact, I like this. It's like a little game. It's fun but it doesn't have to hurt anyone." Lana said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I feel so bad. It's me the problem. I can't lie like this to them, it's like I'm betraying myself." she spat out.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I know the felling. Sometimes with Whitney, I felt bad like this. He was jealous a little bit about the chemistry that I have with Clark. But he started to be friends with him, so it turned well." she said in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I know that sometimes I was really hostile towards you. Still, I'm glad that you're the only one that knows about this. I shouldn't make a big deal out of this." the blonde said.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't." she said to her friend.  
  
  
  
"why?"  
  
  
  
"Because, usually you don't care about what people may think about you. You're strong. You and Lex are both strong people and I think that's the reason why it clicked. The guy smiles when you here. So don't waste your time back here with me while you can have great time with him." she said in a confidence voice.  
  
  
  
"You know, you really are good at cheerleading people up." she said to Lana.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, go now. Not that I don't appreciates your presence but did you even realized that I haven't pee yet. Haven't you realize that I am turning grumpy?."  
  
"You haven't? It's been thirty minutes that we are talking, that you are on the toilet seat! Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
  
  
"It's because I have a hard time when people are talking. Now, go!" she hissed in a hurried voice.  
  
  
  
"Thank you again." the blonde finished.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** *  
  
She opened the door of the restroom and got out. She felt a hand on her waist.  
  
"You sure had a long chat with Lana." said a voice behind her. She let out a little squeaky scream.  
  
  
  
"Lex! You scared me!" she said.  
  
  
  
"I knew I would." he whispered in her ear. He rubbed her stomach with his smooth hand and tinkled the back of her neck with his other one. He lifted his hand up to reach and touch the soft material of her brassiere. Lana was quitting the bathroom soon, because they heard the toilet flush.  
  
So they remain silent. They saw her leave and they continued.  
  
  
  
HE kissed the crook of her neck. The amount of waves and emotions made her shivered. She turned and captured his mouth.  
  
They kissed each other hungrily. His hands landed on her hips. Her hands flushed straight on his chest feeling his heartbeat. He pulled her closer. They knew it wasn't the appropriate place to make out, but they couldn't help. Then his hands started to got south and her grab her butts.  
  
"Ahem." a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me, but you two will have to stop."  
  
They stopped and looked at the person who dared to interrupt them.  
  
Thanks god, it was Lana.  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Chloe biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah." added Lex.  
  
  
  
All Lana did was laughing.  
  
"It's okay with me, but the problem is the other customers. Next time make yourselves discreet." she said with a big smart ass smile.  
  
"I don't think it will happen any time soon." Les said seriously. 


	7. A first fight that ends in the rain

Funny year ch. 7  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the nice Porsche.  
  
It was pouring outside.  
  
Chloe was laughing crazy about what just happened at the Talon.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny about being caught up by my business partner making out with the kid I'm suppose to baby-sit!" he exclaimed, loosing all his content of smoothness.  
  
  
  
"Well, not that it is really funny 'Ha-ha' but you have to admit that this was pretty much embarrassing!" she explained to him, still cracking up.  
  
"I understand that you are teenager and that you are used to the humiliation feeling, but not me. I'm not familiar with two teenage girls making fun of me." he said. Completely offended.  
  
  
  
"Don't be such a baby Lexy!" she said waiting for his come-back remark.  
  
  
  
"Don't you call me Lexy!" he said.  
  
  
  
"Nice come-back!" she grimaced.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well who's the absurd teen that isn't responsible enough to live two weeks without her dad!"  
  
  
  
"Oh! You know that's not true! And don't dare talk about my family because you can't stand the fact that someone can make fun of you! You know what, you are susceptible, why can't you laugh about this? Second though, it's because you don't except you who are. You don't assume it!" she said pointing her finger at him.  
  
"How so?" he asked coldly.  
  
  
  
"People that cannot laugh about themselves don't assume who they are." she said.  
  
  
  
"I assume who I am! Who between the two of us lies to their friends?"  
  
  
  
"Well if you at least had friends I could answer this question!" she said fighting back the tears.  
  
He didn't answer to this remark. He knew that she only said that because her defence mechanism walls were up.  
  
  
  
"Stop the car!" she screamed. "I said stop the car!"  
  
  
  
"I don't do what I don't want to do." he said in a calm and terrifying voice.  
  
  
  
"You don't scare me with our calmness. I'll stop the car myself if you don't!" she said angrily.  
  
  
  
He stopped the car. She unhooked the belt. Got out. she hadn't closed the door yet.  
  
  
  
"I feel like walking. Why don't you come and pick me up when you're going to be finished with your fit!!!" she spat crying.  
  
And now she closed it hard like a clap of thunder. she stood waiting for him to let her behind.  
  
But the car's engine was stopped by now. He got out of the car. Made his way to her.  
  
  
  
"Explain me why were doing a big deal out of this?" he said to her.  
  
  
  
"Explain me why YOU are making a big deal out of this?" she corrected.  
  
  
  
"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked her annoyed by her fussiness.  
  
  
  
"Because you like it when I act like that." she answered.  
  
  
  
"I guess that its time for me to stop acting like a baby. Right?" he said, wanting to surrender to her.  
  
  
  
"You are giving up that fast?" she said arrogantly.  
  
  
  
"There's no need to be all surprised about this." he said heading closer to her.  
  
  
  
"Who said I was surprised?" she said. He got closer his hand landing on her hip.  
  
  
  
"Not so fast!" the blonde said.  
  
  
  
"What?" he added.  
  
  
  
"Why did you surrender so fast to me?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Because I do not want to fight with you right now." he said huskily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to show you, make you feel?" he asked warmly in her ear. Which caused her to shiver at his words.  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
He kiss her roughly. Devouring her, wanting to swallow her breathe and her sent. She kissed him back and crushed her hips on his thighs. She brushed her stomach slightly on his male part. He moved his leg between her thighs to be more comfortable. His hands crawled to her upper back. He wanted her so bad. He was craving for her. He never felt this before and it was such a turn on. They stopped kissing for a moment. They looked in each others eyes.  
  
  
  
"We should definitely head back, were all wet!" she exclaimed, breathing rapidly.  
  
  
  
He looked at her and thought about another kind of thought about being wet. Without really thinking he put his on her crotch, feeling its hotness.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you are really wet." he said.  
  
She hadn't move. She didn't know how to react. She didn't even know if whether or not she had to react at his comment and action .HE kissed her again not moving his hand between her thighs back and forward . God she was turning him on. He brushed his hand it again but harder.. IT made her moaned. This sound escaping her mouth made him go crazy. He kissed her harder and harder. She kissed him back and entered his mouth with her tongue. Her hand touched his bare scalp. His eyes suddenly opened , he was surprised by this. Nobody ever did this to him. IT made him moan. They were in the rain. Thunders were raging like their love for one another.  
  
Suddenly it stopped raining. They stopped kissing too.  
  
  
  
"Did we had our first fight?" he asked her grinning like the devil himself.  
  
  
  
"I guess we did. And as much as I hate to say this we should definitely head back to your manor. Drink some hot coffee because I really don't think that I want to catch a cold." she said.  
  
"I would have love to see you having a cold to see you modeling in some flannel robe and little slippers." he joked.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha" she said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You're right we should go."  
  
  
  
They got in the car and said nothing until they were in front of the hearth with some hot coffee.  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry for acting like an insignificant jerk." he said.  
  
  
  
"You weren't a jerk, you were acting like a baby, a Lexy." she said smiling sweetly at him, he couldn't help but smiling back at her.  
  
He did search for his cold hearted bastard self, but it was nowhere. He was in love with her, but couldn't tell her. She was too young for him. Not for his heart but for his name and age. Not that it really mattered to him, but people around is a complete different thing.  
  
  
  
"WE should fight more." he suggested.  
  
  
  
"Why is that?" she asked, not getting his point.  
  
  
  
"I really liked the way we ended up out of the car , in the rain. Did you enjoyed it like I did?" he asked he's girlfriend.  
  
  
  
"I did. But I don't like it when we fight. I see it like this, we had our first fight. Then the worst as passed for this chapter of our relationship." she said with an ounce of wisdom.  
  
  
  
"I like the way you see it." he said. HE looked at the little blonde sipping her coffee beautifully. He wished that he was the coffee that she was smelling.  
  
She was the coffee addicted queen of Smallville, let's say Kansas. Her blonde hair were still soak and wet from the rain drops.  
  
"Chloe, you should go change, not that I don't like the picture that I have in front of me but I don't want to see modelling in slippers because of me." he said to her in a concerned voice.  
  
  
  
"If you say so LEXY!" she said and with that she ran away from his wrath about her calling him Lexy  
  
* She got me here and she'll pay* thought Lex evilly with the grin of the devil incarnate.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was getting undressed. She took off all her clothes. She decided to take a shower. She let the steamy water crawl over her. She washed herself with the watermelon scenting soap. She rubbed every part of her body. Her soft and creamy skin was covered with all it's perfume. The water was really hot. IT caressed her body.* I wonder what Lex is doing right now. He's so cute when he's sad but I hate to see him like that. I think I give him a hard time to live with me being snarky and impossible as ever.*  
  
She got out. She felt like she had in there for hours. She put the towel around her little body and was heading towards her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He took off all the clothes from the closet. He hide her underwear and pyjamas in the bedside table. He was doing this kind of joke to a girl. Girls without clothes are dead. DEAD! Sure she was going to kill him, but he liked the way her nose was breathing when she was about to outburst. He was ready to take the risk.  
  
He heard the shower stop. He better hurry. He finally finished and got out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She got inside the room, opened the drawer and saw nothing. No clothes nothing. She was panicking, she looked in the smaller drawer, and no underwear or bras or even socks. She headed towards closet, looked in it and saw nothing.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Looking for something?" he asked with a cocky grin appearing on his face.  
  
"There's no clothes!!! There gone and so is my laptop!!!" she yelled. She was gesticulating, her hands shaking.  
  
Then she saw his smirk, the fact that he was almost laughing at her reactions. Her face suddenly changed, he better be scared. He was going to face Hurricane Chloe and it was bad, really bad.  
  
"YOU better not be behind this or!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * So, have any suggestions? If you have any, send them to me.  
  
Minute Papillon : ) 


	8. Hard, really hard to be Chloe's boyfrien...

Funny year ch.8  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * She was going to kill him. * Better find a way! And FAST!* She walk her way to him. Crossed her arms on her chest. She was making 'you're in a big problem big-boy' face.  
  
"Where is my stuff?" she asked with a big hint of impatience.  
  
  
  
"Somewhere." he answered with a smart-ass smirk.  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"You called me Lexy. I've warned you." he said grinning.  
  
She pushed him. Pushed him harder so he fell on his back straight on the carpet. She made his way on him.  
  
"Well you're going to die." she said angrily. She was naked under her towel and believe it or not, she completely forgot about that. She was too angry, too focused on the will to kill. Her hand was on his inner thigh. She was going to tease him hard. After all, two can play that game. Right?  
  
His eyes were wide open. She was really going to kill him if she doesn't stop. She stroked him. He trembled a little bit. She maybe was only sixteen but DAMN . She giggled a little. She stroked him again but harder and harder. She loved the power that she was now having over him. She enjoyed it. She didn't even know that she was manipulative like this. His hand grabbed the towel and he pulled it. But he didn't take it off. The towel was well wrapped around her.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me where you put my clothes and everything else?" she asked sensually.  
  
  
  
He didn't answer. He was too focused on his man part. He pushed it against her hand. God she was making him go completely nuts. She stroked it harder than before. HE was getting really hard. His hands pulled her face to his. He kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip, she responded by opening her mouth to him. He penetrated her mouth with his tongue, explored every little recesses from it. His hands were resting on her small back. Still fresh from the shower. He felt the warm breathe tickling his neck. She was kissing and licking his neck. Marking him with her taste. She was teasing him hard because she was still having fun with his manhood. And also..  
  
A very big sound coming from outside. IT was raining again. The thunder crash was tearing the dark clouds with its rage. He moaned her name. And his hand wrapped its fingers around her wrist and pulled it harder on his covered cock. He needed this. He was carving for this. The thunder outside was clapping in unison with their feelings erupting.  
  
  
  
A phone ring interrupted them. They never seem to have time only for themselves. Chloe stopped and got out and extended her hand to help Lex. He was really flustered, too. His cheek were red and his manhood aroused big. Lex got up and picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Lex Luthor, speaking." he said in a very thrilled voice. *I was making out with his girlfriend and it was intense like you cannot imagine and you call me, disturb me.*  
  
  
  
"Lex! It's Clark." aid the other voice. .* Not him, again. He's a good boy but right now, I consider him as an arch-nemesis, in Chloe's case.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Lex asked the young man.  
  
  
  
"I need your help about Chloe and everything can I stop by tonight?" he asked the other man.  
  
  
  
"Sure, Clark. No problem."  
  
He hung up. And saw Chloe with a big smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
"So, Lex where is my stuff? See I don't want Clark to enjoy the sight of me into a fluffy towel." she blurted.  
  
  
  
"You underwear is in the night table. Your clothes and your laptop are in my room." he said.  
  
  
  
"Giving up so fast, why?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"Not only Clark is coming but he also wants some advices from me, about how to date you." he said in a serious and frightening voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh" she exclaimed stunned.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Oh, like you said." he said with jealousy rising in his tone. "Are you getting dress or not?" he asked, loosing his nerves.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Good Idea." the little blonde said. She felt so little right now. She was reduced into a mouse. She didn't know what to do about it. Lex was loosing it completely because of her. Her ex-crush wants to date her and he is going to ask his best friend some advice.  
  
  
  
He grabbed her upper arm and he kissed her gently, demonstrating how much her cared for her. She kissed him back with all her fiery passion within her and got ready to change.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clark walk down the hallway leading to the library.  
  
"Hey Lex!" he said in a cheering voice. Ryan Kelley  
  
  
  
"Clark, it didn't take you long to come here. I wasn't expecting you this earlier." he said to Clark.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's late. So I thought that I should come faster." he concluded. After all, it was almost midnight.  
  
  
  
"You are right it's late enough." he sighed.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you're tired-"  
  
  
  
"Clark, it's not that big of a deal. I'm not tired if its what you're worried about." he said to Clark.  
  
  
  
"If you say so. Anyway, I came here to talk about Chloe." he said in firm voice.  
  
  
  
"I know." he said to his younger friend.  
  
  
  
"I want her to be more than a friend." he said determined.  
  
  
  
"Well, you sound sure of your self. But why may I ask?" he said gently but firmly either.  
  
  
  
"Well, I known her for what almost four years, I started too have more than friendly feelings for her." he said.  
  
  
  
"It was about time." said Lex with a sigh of desperation.  
  
  
  
Chloe listened to their conversation. She made sure to change her very stunned face and she knocked on the door.  
  
"May I come in?" a little voice interrupted them. They turned their head towards the door. And both of them said:  
  
"Sure!" with that they looked at each other with funny look upon their face.  
  
  
  
"Guys! Stop looking at each other like because I'm going to start thinking about you two having a relationship." she said with a nice smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Chloe, is Lex treating you badly?" asked Clark with his charm lighting up a bit.  
  
  
  
"Yes. HE stole all my clothes while I was in the shower and thank god you called him and said that you were coming because I maybe would have still be wearing only a fluffy towel!" she said to him. He sounded surprise.  
  
"Is that true Lex?" he asked Lex.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Because she had enough guts to nickname me LEXY!" he said to Clark.  
  
Chloe was surely a nice diversion from the conversation they were supposed to have. He was quite relieved because he didn't need that right now.  
  
  
  
"I would have love to see your face Lex!" said Clark laughing.  
  
  
  
"Don't laugh Clark or I'll do the same think he did to me to you!" she said pointing a warning finger at him.  
  
  
  
He blushed really hard now. He was at his red number 10 which was the ultimate blush. HE was so cute blushing, she remembered how much she loved making him blush but she loved more seeing Lex blush because this was rare. He was red. He would have love to me wearing a fluffy towel in front of Chloe's hungry eyes. This thought just made his blush harder.  
  
  
  
"Clark is something wrong?" asked Lex worried for Clark's being.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." he said still blushing from what Chloe said to him.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I was just kidding. So why exactly are you here? It's almost midnight." she asked him with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to take a cup of coffee tomorrow, just with me?" he asked. Chloe looked at Lex and he simply nodded saying that she should go with Clark.  
  
  
  
"Why not? Yeah, tomorrow." she said looking down at the floor, thinking about how hurt must Lex be.  
  
  
  
"Great. I should go." Clark said blushing like hell.  
  
"Bye Clark" said Chloe with a smile.  
  
  
  
*I'm happy that Chloe accepted. She is beautiful when she smiles* he was thinking and smiling widely and blankly at his thoughts.  
  
"Bye Clark." said a smirking Lex.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Bye guys." and he left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa!" sighed Chloe in relief.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Whoa!" repeated Lex sarcastically.  
  
She looked at him for an instant. He wasn't really pleased with the idea of her having a 'cup- coffee-date' with her ex-crush. She walked closer to him put an hand on his cheek. Her thumb touching his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and sucked her thumb. She moved closer to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"You don't have to worry. Sure maybe some feelings towards him may caught me off-guard but as right now, they're stronger concerning your case. I don't want you to think that I'll go and run into his arms because I love being in your arms better." she said to him genuinely.  
  
His arms wrapped her little body and he hugged her thigh against him.  
  
"I know Chloe but it's stronger then me. Never felt like this before." he said silently into her ear.  
  
  
  
"Well, I see that we're both in the same situation. Don't you think?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, indeed." he said to her.  
  
He kissed lightly her jaw line and made his way up to her mouth. The shared a big longing kiss. They stopped both tired a little bit. Her arms linked together behind Lex's neck and her hand in the crook of his smooth shoulder. She fell a sleep in his arms. He heard snoring softly. That's when he realised that she was asleep. His arms were still hugging her but lighter then previously. He, no longer after that, fell asleep too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Outside the manor.  
  
Clark used his x-ray vision to snoop on Chloe a little. He was a teenager after all. He wanted to take advantage of his powers for his own benefits for once, for twice or thrice maybe. He scan the library. The two of them were still there. He saw Chloe's hand reached Lex's cheek. Her talking to him and sitting down on his lap. He saw him hugging her thigh to him, possessively. He saw them kissing each other hungrily. And fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
He was angry, his eyes were burning. Burning with jealousy, but then it stopped. HE was mad, he needed to do something to call himself down. But what? He was so angry. That he completely forgot who he truly was. He used his high speed to go in his loft. He was walking like a lion into a cage. HE couldn't wait to talk to Chloe and ask if she had an affair with Lex. He wanted to know everything, every little things. His heart was aching, it wanted to explode into pieces. IT shattered into pieces not because of Chloe but because of his madness. 


	9. A defeat, Hamburgers and popped out eyes

Funny year ch. 9  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At the Talon.  
  
  
  
Clark was waiting after Chloe. He was calmed down a little concerning the events that he witnessed the day before. HE saw Lana Lang walking to him with her tray. She was smiling like usual.  
  
"Hi Clark!" she said batting her emerald eyes and smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"Hi Lana!" he said in a rather funny way.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him with her smile fading.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm a little insecure concerning Chloe, I so want to go out with her." he said, somehow deeply inside even if Chloe maybe had lie to him, he cared for her, he couldn't change it. Lana seemed to believe what he had just said because she was starting to smile widely again.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. Anyway, you don't any luck from me, but still, good luck." she said to him. Then hers eyes scanned the place and they lit up more than before at the sight of Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Lana! How are you?" the blonde asked in a very hyper way.  
  
  
  
"Great and you?" said Lana.  
  
  
  
"Great, actually. Lex wants to talk with you. He's coming in a half hour. Business!" she said to the brunette.  
  
"Okay. So you're here to see Clark?" she asked to Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Wish me good luck." she said to Lana.  
  
  
  
"Too late, I already gave it to Clark. But if it definitely can help, good luck!" she said to reassured Chloe. Then she winked at her friend to cheer her up a little.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." she finished and she went to see Clark.  
  
  
  
She give a little tap on his shoulder. No reaction. She give another tap but harder. No reaction. She moved around his chair to be right in front of his face. She was really close and waved her hand. Finally, he got out of his bubble and he turned red when he realized how Chloe was close to his face. She noticed it so she started to talk.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked him with a smile dancing on her lips.  
  
  
  
"On the moon, thinking. So how are you?" he asked her. Her eyes were dimmed a little, usually she always had a sparkle burning into them.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired." she said. He understood what she meant by that, she slept in Lex's arms probably all night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see. Chloe may I ask you a question?" he asked her. Then she just nodded hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Would you go out on a date with me?" he asked her.  
  
Then he saw her shifting her eyes on the ground like she was ashamed. She was staring down at her feet. Then his hand reached her chin and lifted it.  
  
  
  
"So." he began.  
  
  
  
"No." she said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Why?" he asked her with a hint of sadness.  
  
  
  
"Because I'm going out with.. Lex, Clark." she whispered. He heard her because, he took his hand off from her chin.  
  
  
  
"Since when?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"A week." she said.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.  
  
  
  
"Are you asking me this because you are right now maybe making a fool of yourself or because you own my life?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"None of the above. I would have love to know Chloe, anyway, I already knew, I just wait until you had enough courage to tell me." he said.  
  
  
  
"Oh! That's so nice from you Clark, Mr. the Hero with Goodie Shoes. I should have known that you would have react like this. After all, you're my friend and you're good at it!" she said to him with bitter.  
  
  
  
"Why are you saying this, you are the one with Lex that hid this from me!"  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I don't want to fight with you. I can but I don't want to because I came here to have coffee with you, you, my best friend. Will you act like one until I finish my coffee ?" she asked him with a mile. He had a Kent-charm but she had a Chloe's magic powder. He couldn't resist.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Why not?" sure he didn't want this to end up this easily but it could wait. He can always seduce her with the towel.*  
  
  
  
"Why are you giving up this fast?" she asked him with questioning eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have no chance do I!" he sighed. He analyzed her with his eyes. She looked more mature than all the other girls of this town. Since she got her internship, since he left her waiting after him to the dance and especially since she was going out with Lex. She was independent and self- confident but when it came to boys, her wall were surrounding her like a shield. Like when she said that it would better for them to be just friends, since that moment he lost his best friend.  
  
"Yeah!" she said giving him a friendly slap on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Do you really like Lex?" he asked her with hesitation in his and his blood boiling slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do like him a lot. I really had no idea about the fact that I would be dating Lex, 2 months ago. Can you?" she asked Clark.  
  
  
  
"no, not really, I didn't even know you were friends before."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who said that you have to date someone you know completely, Clark? People don't usually date their friends, anyway." she retorted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're right." he said drinking his coffee.  
  
  
  
She looked at her friend who wasn't smiling anymore, usually he would have been smiling. Seems like her dating his best friend was troubling him. Sure she wasn't hoping that he would be jumping on the walls and ceiling because of her new relationship but she didn't expect Clark to act like this. Like he was ignoring her.  
  
  
  
She saw Lex entering the Talon. He was smirking, he put on the ' I am the business man of the town' mask. He walk to the counter and asked a black coffee to the waitress. He spun around and saw Chloe and Clark together. He saw the tension between the two friends, waves of indecision in the silent atmosphere only surrounding these two.  
  
  
  
He walked to them and Clark noticed him. But he didn't say anything he just twitch his sight to Chloe. He ignored Lex, like a snob brat, like maybe he would have done when he was younger.  
  
"Hi, Clark!" he said in a friendly way.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Lex!" his voice said, followed by a long sigh.  
  
He turned his face and looked down at Chloe and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. she didn't move, she was lost in her thoughts. Her eyes fixing the wall behind Clark. Her mouth closed and serious face. He bent down and whispered her name in her ear.  
  
"AH!" she screamed totally stunted.  
  
She turn and saw Lex.  
  
"You brat! Don't ever scare me like that!" she said to Lex.  
  
  
  
"Yeah or you'll get 'Chloe's death glare' and nobody can't survive this." said Clark, being happy again, now that he got his pouting session fix.  
  
  
  
"I thought you weren't in the mood to be happy." said Chloe shooting him an almost death glare.  
  
  
  
"You thought wrong!" he said smiling at her and Lex.  
  
  
  
"You smart-ass!" she said to Clark.  
  
"Be careful or I'll use your chainsaw and slash both your heads with it!" she said pointing her finger at them.  
  
Both of them put their hands in the air to symbolize their defeat. Only Chloe could make people do that. She smiled at their defeat.  
  
"Well, I hope I made myself clear." she said, satisfied. She brought the cup to her mouth. And.  
  
  
  
"Ewww! The coffee's cold!" she said, making a face like she going to hurl.  
  
The waitress came to give Lex his coffee and he asked one for Chloe.  
  
He sat on the chair next to Chloe and brought his arm around her small frame.  
  
"I see that the two of you were quite silent when I entered." said Lex.  
  
"Yeah, well Chloe's news were shocking but it just take a little bit of time before a could handle them a little. Congratulations Lex!" said Clark smiling broadly.  
  
"Thank you!" he said to Clark. And he turned his head to Chloe's direction.  
  
  
  
"How come you didn't congratulate me Clark!" she snapped in a humoristic way.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I forgot." he said to her.  
  
  
  
"Well the Lady is waiting." said Lex to Clark.  
  
  
  
"What Lady?" he said arrogantly.  
  
"Very funny Clark!" she said to him.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Congratulations Chloe!" he finally said. After all, it was all she was asking for.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Clark!" she said smiling, lighting up the whole place.  
  
They both looked at Chloe, like she was the most beautiful thing that they have ever seen in this universe. They sure didn't even try to hide it, because Chloe was feeling it. IT scared her a little. Lana arrived to break this so non-comfortable atmosphere between them.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said, smiling as usual.  
  
"Hey!" they all said in unison. She was surprised a little. She looked at Chloe. * Poor girl*  
  
"Clark I really need you're help!" she said in an urgent voice.  
  
"Yeah, coming!" he said putting his cup on the table.  
  
"Bye Lex, Chloe!" he said to them.  
  
"Bye, Clark!" said Chloe and Lex.  
  
Both of them, in their mind, were thanking Lana for her interruption. They finally had time for themselves. And the waitress brought Chloe's warm coffee. By the time she finished her coffee, Lex was still looking at her.  
  
"So, want to do something?" asked Lex.  
  
"Like what?" she asked him smiling wider.  
  
"Eat hamburgers" he said to her. She looked at him and laugh.  
  
  
  
"why?" she asked to her boyfriend you could afford better food than hamburgers.  
  
  
  
"Never eat some, I thought that you would like to initiate me to fast food." he said closing the distance between them.  
  
  
  
"I sure would love to see you eat your first hamburger!" she said finally to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Is it me or you want to avoid Public Display of Affection?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"It's not you!" she said.  
  
  
  
To prove it, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly to let her tongue enter his mouth. They lips touched and embraced it selves and they kissed each others. they completely forgot about the rest of the people in the place. It lasted for few seconds more and they stop to get some air.  
  
They stood up and left the place.  
  
  
  
Everybody around had their eyes popped out. Pete was there with 'his flavour of the week' and gaped.  
  
"Isn't it your friend, Chloe, the reporter that I just saw kissing Lex?" his date asked.  
  
  
  
"I sure hope not!" he said with his eyes outsides because of this awkward situation.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry, for the late update. Now Pete is part of the game. Reviews please.  
  
And if you have any suggestions send them.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Minute Papillon 


	10. Can you believe it?

Funny year ch.10  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * *  
  
At the Kent's farm.  
  
  
  
"My life is a nightmare!" sighed Clark after finishing his milk glass.  
  
  
  
"What is it son?" asked Jonathan taping on his shoulder's son.  
  
  
  
"Chloe and Lex are dating." he said acknowledging the face of his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!!! This is non-sense! Since when?" he said asked with slight angriness  
  
  
  
"A week or so. Can you believe that?" he asked to his father.  
  
  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Neither can't I!" said a voice behind them. They saw Pete breathing hard with a worried look showing on his face.  
  
  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Clark.  
  
  
  
"I saw them kissing. Does this count?" he said.  
  
  
  
"Because they are kissing each other!" said Jonathan with a look of disgust.  
  
  
  
"Stop it you guys!" said a softer voice.  
  
It was Martha, she was smiling. Unlike the others she saw the good part of the relationship between Chloe and the young Luthor.  
  
  
  
"You're okay with that?" asked her son.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? After all it's her decision! How can the three of you talk about Chloe like she was some irresponsible teenager?" she said not believing the way the three of them were acting.  
  
  
  
"How can you say that? You know that I don't think that about Chloe." said Clark with a sad face. He was looking down at the ground.  
  
  
  
"And the two of you don't answer this question. She is sixteen after all and were are not her parents to decide what's best for her. We should let Gabe take care of this. After all, I know I'm like a second mother to her. If she was my daughter I cannot say that I would have acted the same way that right now because we'll never know the answer. You should all accept this. Pete maybe you hate Lex but if he makes Chloe happy, you shouldn't see any problem in this relationship. Jonathan stop acting like you are their age. And Clark I know you love her dearly but maybe she had moved on." she said with all the concern a loving mother can own.  
  
  
  
They all looked at her with a stern face.  
  
"You right honey." her husband said kissing her and leaving the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The two young boys were silent and didn't know what to say.  
  
"You should have known that she was eventually going to fall in love boys." she said to them.  
  
  
  
"Maybe but with him! C'mon Mrs. Kent don't tell me you seriously think that he is perfect for her."  
  
"No, you said that he was perfect at first place. I'm only saying that she has a life out of the Torch, you two boys and everything I'm skipping, she also needs a love life. Have you even consider that she may had like him way before ?"  
  
  
  
"No ma'm because I thought that she still loved Clark." said Pete to the older woman.  
  
  
  
"I'm also sad boys. I would have love the idea of Chloe going out with my son but she chose a different path." she sad with a sad caring voice.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you're Mrs. Kent, anyway my date is waiting in the car. God bless her! she know how much I care for Chloe." and with his last spoken words he left the place.  
  
  
  
Clark was still thinking and displaying a sad face. He was pouting, he usually looked like this when it used to be all about Lana. The former girl of his fantasies, his former love. He was really sad now.  
  
"Why does it always happen to me? I always seem to realize how much I care for her after I do a fally and pathetic thing that eventually is going to hurt her even more." he said.  
  
  
  
"I think you just answered your own question Clark." she said to him.  
  
She gave him a big motherly hug and left him alone in the kitchen. his mind was boiling, he was planning something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the hamburger stand.  
  
  
  
They both ordered their meals. They sat on one of the numerous picnic tables. He watched her putting some mustard and ketchup in her hamburger and pouring some ketchup and salt on her French fries. She took a sip of her pop. And looked at him  
  
"So are you ready?" she asked with a smile upon her angelic face.  
  
"What am I suppose to start with?" he asked with a desperate look.  
  
She took his hamburger and put some mustard and ketchup in it. She did the same torture that she did to her fries to his.  
  
"Now you just have to eat." she said. She opened her mouth ate bit in her hamburger. She was chewing it with a satisfied look on her face. She had some ketchup on the side of her mouth. Eating hamburger was surely a dangerous sport for the satin t-shirt of hers so it grabbed a napkin and quickly took the ketchup off her creamy skin.  
  
"Thank you." she said to him.  
  
She looked at his hamburger and noticed that he hadn't tasted it.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" she asked to her boyfriend.  
  
He saw the fire in her eyes. He smirked and took his hamburger and took a big bite. She looked at him with a big smile.* God he is so adorable with a lot of food in his mouth.* you should have seen that picture, his mouth was full while chewing the meaty substance. He swallowed it and look at her with a smile.  
  
"Not that bad." he said biting in his hamburger again.  
  
She sure was satisfied about the fact that she initiated Lex to fast food. Of course it wasn't the greatest thing in the world but it sure was a good start. The lovers finished their meal and headed to his car.  
  
  
  
"So you liked it?" she asked childishly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Not what I thought at all." he said taking a peppermint candy and handing her one too.  
  
"The onions right?" she asked to him. And he simply nodded.  
  
He didn't want to kiss her with a bad breath it would kill her. They made their way to his manor.  
  
"So now it's your turn to decide what we should do next about our long boring lifeless night." said Chloe with a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to interview me?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea after all you did promise me one before my dad comes back from Metropolis." she replied.  
  
  
  
"I hadn't promised you anything." he said with grin.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say, you're in a complete denial." she jokingly said pull out her thong.  
  
He plenty advantage of it and kissed her hungrily. She did a little noise of protest but when he rub her thong with his she replaced it by a moan that made him shuddered literally. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her closer. Her hands were resting on his chest and were hearing his heart beat with attention. His right and was now under her shirt rubbing her lower back which send waves of passion which made her shiver completely. Every time they were touching each other , they both found themselves on fire. He kissed her more deeply and her hands took off his expensive jacket and let it fell on the hard and cold ground.  
  
  
  
He pushed her on the wall. It made Chloe remembering what they had gone through that night when she first arrived here. She didn't wanted to that fast because she didn't know him enough. She stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
He looked at her with a hurt expression draw on his beautiful face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I thought we were talking about an interview and I suggest that we shall do that before this go any further." she said to him.  
  
  
  
"Okay. We can back to want we just started later." he said to her with a little bitterness pinching in his voice.  
  
"I'll see you in the library." he finished and picked up his jacket and hers and leaved her alone in the hallway.  
  
She didn't expect this coldness that just slapped her. She just followed the hallway and hurried to her room to take the tape recorder. She stopped to see her reflection in this beautiful mirror. She saw that her eyes were about to rain, to bleed the hurt stream down on her face.  
  
She wiped the tears away and walk out of her 'room', now she was just turned in a wrath. How dare he makes her cry like this? She walked in the library and saw him sitting in his leather hair peacefully waiting for her. He was watching the fire reaching their shadows in the fireplace.  
  
  
  
"It took you quite some time." he said to her like throwing a pot full of iced water in her face.  
  
  
  
"Well, I had to find my tape recorder besides I had to reconsider our relationship. I realized that I should stop living in this chimera and that should solve this conundrum on my own." she said to him sitting on the leather chair next to his.  
  
  
  
"What is this conundrum?" he asked to her. Ready for the challenge.  
  
  
  
"You." she responded.  
  
"Me?" he said quite surprised by her tone.  
  
  
  
"Yes. You're there kissing me like it was the last time you were going to hold me in your arms and after you throw me harshly away like I was one on of your bimbos." she said rudely.  
  
"Sorry if I made you fell that way-  
  
"Oh will you please quit this ' I am the king of emotionless bastard' thing because it's not going to work here. And by the way the last the last time you kissed me will remain the last. I'll call Lana and ask her if I can stay at her place for the rest of the week." she said to him with venom. And this wasn't a menace because Chloe was far away from the Oscar winner queen of manipulation.  
  
"I still don't know you after all that happened. All that I know is that you never eaten some fast food before today and that's all!"  
  
"What because knowing that I care for you is not enough!" he yelled to her with pain in his voice.  
  
  
  
"How do you expect me to believe that?" she said laughing sarcastically. Okay picking that laughing at Lex's feelings was the wrong choice.  
  
Because now he was really angry. He throw his scotch in the fireplace and the crystal exploded.  
  
  
  
She received some burning pieces on her fragile skin. IT cut her slightly and some blood showed up.  
  
She was scared of him now she sat down again and wrapped herself. She was really scared of him. Never thought he could contain this rage in him. He was now standing and breathing irregularly. He walked his way next to his desk and dialled a number.  
  
"Mrs. Potter I have a favour to ask."  
  
"Yes I'm fine. It's just that I would like that if you could let Miss Sullivan stay at your place for the rest of the week I have an important meeting in Metropolis."  
  
"No she just wanted to stay at Lana's place. That's all. I think it will be better I don't want to leave here in this manor alone especially since her father asked me to take care of her while he was gone. But I decided to join him at this conference and that's why I called you."  
  
"IT's okay then. I'll leave her tomorrow at your house. Thank you."  
  
With this conversation he hung up. He spun and saw Chloe's face buried in her small hands. She was crying. He just looked at her and he couldn't help anything else but being guilty for what he had just done. He did this to others but they weren't crying at least not in from of him. They didn't even cared about him but she cared and that was the problem. He didn't know how to act towards this. He sure saw two women cry and it was her mother and Pamela. And he couldn't handle this, when he saw they cry it awoken something in him that was impossible to describe but the feeling was there now. It was to late to say I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
He just handed her a box of puff Kleenex. She didn't accept it. She didn't want his pity and she didn't want his words to comfort her, not after what he did to make her feel so horribly sad and so heart-broking. Clark never sure did make her feel like this. She just realized how much she loved him but also how hard she could hate him right now. She was scared about what he was going to say or do next but he only surrounded her with his warmth . He knelt on her side and hold her tightly. He rested his head on her lap and let slipped a little whisper.  
  
She heard him say 'I love you Chloe' and put an hand on his bare and soft scalp as a sign to respond him. An act that her mother used to do when he was visiting her at the hospital. When he didn't know what to say and all he wanted to do his hold her and let touch his bare head. Her hands where soft like his mothers.  
  
He sure did had a funny way to show his love but he did opened up his heart to her right now. She couldn't help it she said it back to him. She told him how she cared for him too. She whispered her feeling back with softness.  
  
"I love you too Lex."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Somebody outside witnessed the whole scene. He was standing by the tree using his X- ray vision and his super-hearing strength, he realized how much Lex cared for Chloe. And his plan turn down into rubble like a big pile of dust. His mother was right about Chloe, his mother knew how much Chloe could be charming. He was and heard it , she was truly in love with Lex. He would love being in Lex's place right now. To hold her to tell her how much he cares for her but it was to late. But tomorrow is his lucky day since Lex was sending Chloe to Lana's place for the rest of the week. He could maybe figure out something else since Lex was going to Metropolis. He was smiling deep down inside. It was easy to get rid of Whitney Fordman when he used to be so 'in love' with Lana but now it was Lex. A complete and different person. With Fordman he didn't really need to have a plan but he felt something invaded him, hatred. He never felt this before.  
  
But what could he do? That was the BIG question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thank you for the reviews. And send some more!  
  
Minute Papillon 


	11. Awkward positioning and a little goodbye

*~*~*Thank you for your reviews!!! Something is now heating up in this chapter.*~*~*  
  
  
  
* * * ** * ** * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex fell asleep on Chloe's lap. He was still on his knees resting his head on his dear lover's lap. The night before, they both exchanged their love for each others. She had waken up about an hour. She didn't want to wake him up. She wanted to see him peaceful, like an angel. Why was he so charming? She really got him hard in her heart like an arrow. But not a bad arrow a kind of cupid arrow that makes you all-giddy inside. But she had no choice now, Lana and Nell were probably waiting for her. She shook his head gently.  
  
  
  
"Lex." she said in a hushed voice.  
  
He growled.  
  
  
  
"Lex." she said again but with a normal volume in her tone.  
  
He opened his eyes. He got up on his feet a little bit too fast. His back was cracking, he sure didn't sleep like he usually did. He fell asleep on her lap.  
  
  
  
"Hey sleepy head." she said sweetly to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Did we really fell asleep like this?" he asked to her in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Two nights in a row." she said to him smiling like crazy despite the fact that she has to leave this place, him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry about last night didn't mean to overreact like I did. Now, I have to drop you at Lana's for the rest of the week and I have to go to Metropolis." he said out loud.  
  
  
  
"You made that up, so maybe you really need to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I forgiven?" he asked her getting closer to her, so he could breath inches from her.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but you have a bad morning breath!" she said trying her best to make a disgusted face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wound me." he said placing his hand on his heart making a sad face.  
  
  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to commit!" she said to him pulling out her tongue at him. She did that a lot to him. They were playing around like kids.  
  
  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about myself especially when you are going to end up like this." he warned.  
  
  
  
"Like what?" she asked with daring eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are toast." he said to her. He jump up to her and he started to tickling her. She was really ticklish. She was so ticklish that she was crying about it. She couldn't handle anymore, she let herself drown on the floor. Now he was on top of her tickling her hard. She remembered the awkward position that they had been into when she was simply wearing a fluffy towel on her body. How much the heat was heavy on both of them. Lex stopped the tickling session. He also realized how much of this was a déjà-vu. She stopped the uncontrollable laughing and both of them remained silent. He brought his face to hers, inches apart. He got closer and sealed her lips with his. He didn't have to force the entrance, she let him invading her mouth right away. Her hands were pulling his shirt from his pants. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He froze at the feeling of her sweet hands on his bare chest. He tried to read in her eyes.  
  
"I thought that you didn't want this." he whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to admit it. I thought wrong." she answered back in his ear. She pulled his hands and rested them under her shirt. She captured his lips back with hers. It was tempting him a lot but something felt wrong about doing it now, he never really vacillates like this. But how was he suppose to be resisting this? Her hands undone his belt and she lightly brushed his man hood. She suddenly stopped everything. She wasn't suppose to be the only one having fun. It was a team-work.  
  
  
  
"I thought that you wanted this too." she sadly said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do. Believe me I want to. I've been waiting for this."  
  
  
  
"But."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to sleep with, make love to you and then go away form Smallville." he finished and then he got up and give her a hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So it's for later." she asked with a smile.  
  
  
  
"You can be sure about that. But I don't want to plan it." he said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't need to." she to him placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He moved his head so her lips were now on his. He passionately kissed her. They intoxicated each other. His hands wrapped her back and he angled his head so he could deepen the kiss. She responded perfectly at his demand and they shared kisses for a long moment from now.  
  
  
  
"I think we should get prepared." she said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so too." he replied to her, wincing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * ** *  
  
In the car.  
  
  
  
"So I guess it's good-bye." she said to him, filled with emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but not for long. Don't miss me too much." he said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You cannot worry about that." she spat out.  
  
  
  
"I love you Chloe." he said in her ear reaching out a hand to dry her lonely tear. She leaned her head in his hand so it can perfectly cup her cheek. she was craving for his touch and he was while aware about that.  
  
"I love you, too, Lex." she whispered. He kissed her temple lightly.  
  
  
  
"Leave before I change my mind and keep you all for myself." he said to her.  
  
  
  
"Well, I rather stay and be all for you." she said.  
  
  
  
"Only few days Chloe, few days. It's hard for me too." he sounded genuine about his last sentence, he always did when it was concerning their relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Lex." she silently said.  
  
  
  
"Bye, my favourite reporter." he finished and gave her a peck on her cheek.  
  
  
  
She opened the door and gave him a sign, so she could take out her stuff from the car. She took out her bags and waved her hand at him. And he left her.  
  
  
  
"Chloe you are here. Was about time!" said Lana running to help her out. She took one of her bags.  
  
  
  
"Its heavy, isn't it?" asked Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Lana answered wincing.  
  
  
  
"So why did Lex send you here?"  
  
  
  
"We had a fight yesterday." she lazily answered.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we could talk about this inside over a cup of coffee." suggested Lana.  
  
  
  
"Good Idea." replied the blonde showing a smile.  
  
The got in the house and Nell explained everything to Chloe about where she would be sleeping and all. Now Lana and Chloe were talking over coffee.  
  
  
  
"What were you two fighting about?" she asked her blonde friend.  
  
  
  
"When I first arrived at the manor, the first night we almost made IT." she said to Lana.  
  
  
  
"You mean like the IT, the IT that every girl is waiting for?" she asked in excitement.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. This IT. Anyway, I stopped him because I thought it would be wrong because we didn't really known each other so he accepted this. But yesterday, I stopped him again because of the same reason. Except that now he said ' I care for you isn't that enough?' and we got angry at each other. A laughed at his feelings so he exploded. I was scared so I said that I wanted to go live at your place for the rest of the two weeks so he called your aunt and explained everything. I cried and he cried. He said that he love me and I said that I love him. He fell asleep his head on my lap on his knees."  
  
  
  
"Wow." she said speechless.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. WOW! We sure don't take our time to fix it up."  
  
  
  
"Well, you two love each other, this is important, but are you ready to tell your dad? Sorry for being such a party pooper but you'll have to tell him eventually, right?" the brunette gently asked Chloe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was planning to tell him at his arrival from Metropolis since we cannot really talk about this over the phone." she said.  
  
  
  
"How do you think he is going to act?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The way he is going to act the moment I tell him about me loving Lex and Lex loving me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm happy for you Chloe. And I'm happy that I'm the one that you are talking to about this." Lana said smiling widely at Chloe.  
  
  
  
"I'm happy too. You actually are the first friend that I have who's actually a girl." she said to her.  
  
  
  
They hugged each other tightly.  
  
  
  
"By the way Chloe, better now than later, Pete saw you kissing Lex when he was on his date."  
  
  
  
"My gosh. He must be so funny to watch!" said Chloe laughing a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe but now he is really worried about your mental-being."  
  
  
  
"My mental-being will have to wait for now. We are Monday and we have to go to school."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe we don't have school today. It's a day-off!" she blurted out.  
  
  
  
"So we can rent some movie and eat a lot of pop-corn!"  
  
  
  
"No, you'll have to see Pete. That you want it or not, take this as a practice form the day you're going to tell your dad."  
  
  
  
"Your pushy when you want to, you know that?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll call Pete."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do that." she said to Chloe.  
  
  
  
She dialled his phone number.  
  
  
  
"Hello." said a feminine voice.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Ross, it's Chloe. I need to talk to Pete."  
  
  
  
"He is right next to me. Pete here is the phone."  
  
  
  
"Hello, Pete speaking."  
  
"It's Chloe. I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"You'll have to listen to me. That's exactly why I haven't told you! See? Are you going to talk to me or not?"  
  
  
  
"fine! Its not like I have any choice, right?"  
  
  
  
"You got it! See you at the Talon. At five okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Perfect." he purred to make her laugh at the other line.  
  
"You are funny. Can't wait to see you." she said to him, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
He was now stock between the wrath of Clark and the really happy Chloe. Boy that is really shitty.  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * **  
  
Don't worry. Pete has more than three lines in the next chapter. He is going to act like a big overprotective brother.  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


	12. A little less conversation a little more...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
4 o'clock of the afternoon, at the Kent's farm.  
  
  
  
Pete drove to Clark's house. He really needed some serious talk there. He got there as fast as he could before meeting Chloe. He knocked on the door. The woman opened it.  
  
  
  
"Pete, how are you?" asked Martha with a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm doing great Mrs. Kent do you have any idea where's Clark?" asked Pete with a worried look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's at his loft. Is something wrong?" she asked starting to be worried too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing that you should truly be worrying about, Mrs Kent." he said confidently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about Chloe isn't it?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. As much as it bothers me to say this, with all my respect, you should stay out of this please."  
  
  
  
"If its that important, I'll stay out. But if you have any problems, you know who to call?"  
  
  
  
"You, Mrs Kent."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now go, I have the feeling that running against time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." he said leaving Mrs Kent alone.  
  
  
  
She watched him go to the loft. She was hoping that this story will soon end up as it should. No injuries, no blood, no heart break. Just as it should, as much as she was opposed to that, Chloe and Lex shall stay together. This though was maybe crazy but it was the most reasonable among all the others.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At the fortress of Solitude.  
  
  
  
"Kent, How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Great." the dark haired boy answered against his own will.  
  
  
  
"I know you are lying Clark." he said to his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you know it then why do you even bother asking me how I'm doing! It's all my fault. I lost Chloe! Now she is with Lex and she almost slept with him!" he said completely loosing all his sanity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean.. No! You haven't used you powers! Clark, I swear. You are going crazy, man, you have to stop this. I don't want a freak of the week friend." he said hopelessly.  
  
  
  
"Now I'm a freak of the week, thanks Pete, you are really cheering me up!" Said Clark.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not what I meant. Mostly the freaks are acting like this because they want revenge, you just talked like them. Did you even realize it? It's bad man. I'm not saying that you should get over Chloe. Because that's impossible."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It is impossible." said Clark softly. He was starting to smile.  
  
  
  
"You are scaring me now. Tell me that I haven't give you an idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You haven't gave me any idea Pete, you gave me a great one." he said with a big smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chill out man. I beginning to think that you want to follow this Idea of mine."  
  
  
  
"I'm following it! You can be sure about that!" he said with a wider smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'm ready to hear you out but hurry I have another place to be!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are going to say to Chloe that I need to talk to her. That I want to say to her how much I'm sorry, to make her understand that I'm okay with it. But.. there is a big but. I'm determined to take her back. Will you help me?" he asked with puppy face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm only helping you for one reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What reason?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I 'gave you the idea'." he said to his delusional friend.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Clark said to his best friend.  
  
And they talked about the 'plan'.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * *** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
At the Talon.  
  
  
  
Chloe was still waiting a fifteen minutes late Pete. She was taping the table with her fingers. Somebody closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Who turned off the lights?" she said like she was beginning to panic.  
  
  
  
"Me!" said the voice behind her.  
  
  
  
"You are late." she said to Pete with a pouting face.  
  
  
  
"I only repaid you for all the time you've been late to all our rendezvous'." he said smiling like crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are here to talk serious. I'm sorry that underestimated you about my relationship with Lex and I. It's just that you hate him because of all the things his father had done to your family. Not that it was a valuable excuse but it was underlined in my mind. Like some trespassing warning." she said in a hurry.  
  
  
  
So Pete decided to do the same.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm fine and I'm happy that you're fine. I registered everything that you just said to me. I wasn't aware that a simple trespassing warning could stop you, Chloe. You just created this excuse so you could just buy me off easily . And I have the appropriate sacrilege for you."  
  
  
  
"What is it?" she asked getting curious about this warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll have to talk to Clark. Don't interrupt me. You need to clear this out with him. He has this idea about you that you still love him and everything. So that's why I suggest this, okay. Take it cool, I don't want to be stuck between the two of you. Is that clear?" he said to her with a voice filled with confidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. You know what? You should really think about going into law school. You can really freak out people with this look you have." she said to her friend with a nice smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean, like now!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. The sooner the better." he said to her with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was this a trap or something so you could get rid of me?"  
  
  
  
"No! How can you think that about me? I'm hurt." he said putting his hand on his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You better! Okay, I'm going, will you call Clark? for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Now hurry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he expecting me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, he is moping around. He's almost crying Chloe."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." she said with a sad face sympathizing Clark's sadness.  
  
With their last words Chloe left the Talon not aware of what was really going on.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Clark's room..  
  
  
  
Clark received Pete's call signalling Chloe's arrival. He was getting himself ready. He had used his power to go fast to his house and take a shower. He was now wearing a simple pair off jeans. He heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw a gaping Chloe.  
  
  
  
"You, your mother said that you were in your room."  
  
  
  
"I see that you found me Chloe." he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
  
  
He was still wet a little and his hair were soaked. Formed with little curls. God, that was a vision. She was getting hot now.  
  
  
  
"Pete called me, he said that you agreed about us solving the issue." he continued.  
  
  
  
She completely erased her naughty and misplaced thoughts about Clark.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Lex and Lana said the same thing about that. We shouldn't let our friendship die like this. Right? If you want to put an end to it, I'm stopping you right away! I don't want you to ignore me like I did to you. Sure you have every right because I was kind of snubbing you. And-" she got interrupted by a finger on her lips to hushed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to end our friendship too, Chloe. Lana told me that Lex was Metropolis. You must be missing him?" he said with his finger still on her lips.  
  
  
  
She looked at him with wide opened eyes. Her blue eyes were transformed into a 'sure I can answer you but I have a finger glued to my lips' sign. She wanted to talk but this finger was still sealing her lips. He pulled his finger back to let her talk.  
  
  
  
"I miss him." she answered with sadness in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Do you love him like you used to love me?" he asked her with innocence in his voice.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Sorry guys! I had to cut this short because it would have become a composition with 11 pages already so I thought, why not another chapter? So the second part of this chapter is to come, eventually. You'll have to wait! Not for a long time but I think it will be enough.  
  
  
  
Remember, reviews are always appreciated.  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


	13. Flabby like a noodle Chloe

Sorry for the cliffhanger.  
  
So this is the second part. I know that Chloe should outburst like all the fans of 'Chloe's outbursts' wants her to. I'm sorry but I decided to make her think with more class. Not that she isn't classy enough but I thought that she could show how much she cares about her friendship and all!  
  
So don't hate me please!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
  
  
"No." she answered without hesitation.  
  
  
  
* It didn't take her time to answer, maybe I'm wrong somewhere.* thought Clark.  
  
"Why?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because you were just a crush. I guess, I mean! you know what I mean?" she said completely loosing her way with words.  
  
  
  
He smiled at his speechless friend. He leaned his head near hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, why don't you show me? Your dreams about me, why don't you show me?" he whispered in her ear. He licked her lobe, sweetly and slowly tasting her.  
  
  
  
"Clark stop!" she said with less power that she wanted to.  
  
  
  
"No." he said kissing her jaw line and touching her waist. He kissed her neck and began to suck it with fervour. His leg between her crotch. Pressing her hard against his bed that it made her fall on it.  
  
  
  
"You have to stop! Please!" she asked about to cry.  
  
  
  
By the way she said these words, he froze. He brought his head up and looked at her. She was crying. She buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." he said completely fucked up by his own actions. "I don't what got into me! I'm so jealous that it got me blind. I'm so sorry." he said about to cry too.  
  
  
  
"Clark, I know I should probably being yelling at you right now. But I don't want to. I'm sure that if I would have done the same thing to you when you were mooning over Lana and me over, you wouldn't have yelled or laughed at me. Its okay but just get dress for now and it will be fine, for now." she said softly to her friend with understanding.  
  
  
  
This scene was so familiar for Chloe. She lived this, just the day before with Lex saying, that he was sorry for yelling at her and everything. She was on Clark's bed, forgiving Clark about his manners, just because she wasn't in the mood for this right now. In the past, she wouldn't have let it go. She would be yelling right now, about how all of this was so immoral. But who was she to justify Clark's actions after all it was her fault (maybe * in her mind*) because she didn't have any guts to tell Clark that she was finally over him. She felt like she was right now, at this moment, playing with fire. Usually she loved this feeling but right now, it wasn't the time, she was messing with her friendship with Clark.  
  
  
  
He extended his hand to help her get up. But she didn't want to.  
  
  
  
"I said put on some clothes. Remember?" she asked her friend with an annoyed temper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry." he said again.  
  
He put on his flannel shirt. (Well, I'm not surprise!) And he extended his hand again. Now, she took it. He was smiling, it made her face frown.  
  
  
  
"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because, I've done a big mistake about this 'I want to get you back' even though I never had you and we're still friends. I know that it can be weird and that I should probably feel guilty but I tried even if in my deep subconscious I was 99.9% sure about loosing this battle." he said with a lot of wisdom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Clark! You scaring me now. I know that you have always been smart and really into books but now what you said is so smart that its beyond all of these 'Cheesy lines'!" she joked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe you don't have to hide it." he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hide what?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that what I did disturbed you-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not wrong about this point, but drop it just for now. I'm tired and I miss my boyfriend who's a hundred miles away from me. Now is that a valuable answer for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we'll shall be cool with it. Are you going to tell Lex?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think? Of course I am! A mean I'm your friend, you should already know the answer!" she shouted on top of her lungs like she just saw an green-eyed monster.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you were tired." he said raising his hands in the air in defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought wrong. Happy now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I thought that love made you all flabby like a noodle, I was wrong about that!" he said trying his best to light the mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were both wrong. Now I have to go! Lex told me that he was going to call and I can't wait, maybe I'm not a noodle but I'm not far from it!" her last comment made them laugh, now the atmosphere was relax not tension at the horizon.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Bye." he said giving her a sweet hug and kissing her forehead.  
  
She decided that this hug wasn't enough so she gave him a bear-hug. She thought that it would squeezed his bones but it didn't. * Jesus! This guy is made of steel!*  
  
  
  
"Bye Clark, its been great talking to you."  
  
  
  
"Its been great." he repeated after her.  
  
And he watches her leaving the farm with her car. They were still friends and that was important too. Now, all he had to do was to get over her like he had done with Lana. Move on to something else. That's all he was doing, moving to something else, but not all guaranteed to be better.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At Lana's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Pete called me, how was it?" Lana asked her with a concerned voice.  
  
  
  
"It was fine! Sometimes I feel like I have something wrong! One month or day or week, nobody's paying attention to me, about my thoughts and all. And now I have some and I'm grateful but its getting on my nerves. I'm in love. Yay! Everybody's happy and smiling. You're my friend, Pete's my friend and Clark's my friend, too but do you want to know who's the most important in all this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think that I already know the answer." she said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lex! He is the one with who I'm sharing my LOVE. Did I made myself clear? I mean, my problems concerns me and not people around me!" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand." she said to her friend who was now out bursting all her frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's funny how being in a relationship makes you realize how much you can be selfish, isn't?" the perky blonde asked Lana.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I may not look like it but I had some outbursts. People were trying to live my relationship with Whitney, even if it wasn't concerning them. I was just curious, that's all." she answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm supposed to be sorry! didn't mean to bite your head off. I must be nervous about his call!" she said with a smile appearing on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must be! Please God! I'm praying you to make Lex call so that Chloe can stop being nervous about it. I'm on my knees. Amen." she joked with a nun voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha ha, you really are funny. I think that somehow it can be all my fault!" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe." she replied with a sweet smile showing off her teeth.  
  
  
  
"Ring. Ring."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god it's LEX!!!" they both screamed.  
  
  
  
Chloe ran to get the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello!" she answered smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure are happy to hear from me." Lex said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I am! I missed you! Can you believe that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm not surprised that you can miss a person like me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure are humble. LEXY!" she said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YEAH! How many time did I- nevermind! I'll drop it, better feel lucky." he warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when are you coming back with my dad?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Earlier, we're coming back on Thursday night."  
  
  
  
"That's earlier? I thought you two were supposed to be coming back Friday."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You thought right but hours can make all the difference."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm well placed to see the difference aren't I! Come back earlier than this earlier of you, please!" she whined like baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll make it for Wednesday. Is it okay with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"More than okay. Have you told my dad?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It would be better for you if you tell him yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, just wanted to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are happy about this, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"About the fact that I can start kissing you earlier? Yes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me too. Look, I have to go! See you in few days, my love."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye. LEXY!" she said followed by a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're going to pay!" he said with a threatening voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm looking forward to it!" she said.  
  
  
  
They hung up. And Chloe went to bed all happy about seeing him earlier than planned before.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Who wouldn't be happy about kissing Lex? He's so damn sexy! Are you satisfied, enough?  
  
What should I do now? Should Chloe tell her dad in the next chapter and should she tell Lex what Clark did? If you have some ideas..  
  
Reviews are always appreciated, I'm well placed to know about this! ^-^  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


End file.
